


平行线

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·半架空现实向 时间线不清晰·必然ooc 纯属自娱自乐 与真人无关 勿上升·放飞自我了 注意避雷——我将走向你，我们将在未来的交点相逢。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 68
Kudos: 103





	1. 意外开端

**Author's Note:**

> ·“当小天穿进另一个世界发现这个世界的自己跟牛哥谈恋爱了简直不知所措的故事”  
·老梗了，写了也没什么新意的样子（）
> 
> ·说了有点雷，纯粹脑洞，如若接受就随意观看吧～

01.意外开端

乍暖还寒，天气仍然冷了些。

7点的闹钟准时响起，窝进温暖被窝里的金博洋伸出手按掉闹钟，翻身，再睡一会，赖床15分钟。他今天醒来时觉得脑袋有些发昏，估计是没睡醒的原因，于是心安理得地继续睡下去。

然而他醒来之后，总觉得周围有点不对劲。

比如洗漱的时候无意间发现多了一套放置在柜子里的新的洗漱用具；在衣柜里找衣服穿的时候发现多了几个新衣架；在厨房发现一副新的碗筷，甚至连鞋柜里都莫名其妙地多出一双新拖鞋——像是多出一个人跟他一起密切生活，到处都有着另一个人的气息。

金博洋有些纳闷，他这几天在家休息，倒也没有印象家里来了其他的客人。本想问问爸妈发生了什么，但奇了怪了，爸妈恰好也都不在家。

结果因为赖床要迟到了，金博洋只好先赶去了训练馆。路上收到金杨和隋文静发来的同一条信息，问他什么时候去机场接人。

他没看懂，坐在车上对着手机懵了半天也没想起来他到底要做什么。

去什么机场？接什么人？他要做什么？他最近没有接到上面派下来的什么任务，就算是陪同招待外宾那也是上个星期的事情，除此之外，并没有哪位需要他去接机啊。

难道他今天赖床睡了一会，记忆力还睡消退了？就算觉得自己“开始老了”那不至于失忆吧？

……茫然。金博洋回了三个大写的问号，随后拢着外套看着窗外沉思。

这个星期的训练过完，之后便是休赛季。一天一天，一场一场，时间就这样过去了。他想。

短暂感慨后金博洋抛下了随之而来的过多的思绪，感叹大概是经历过许多，心态是真的越来越认老了。他自嘲叹了叹，跳下了车往训练馆走去。

训练馆上已有人在冰上开始训练，舒展着身姿，远远看过去像一只只踏着冰屑轻快起舞的飞燕。

金博洋先在冰场上巡视了一圈，总感觉今天大家都在好奇地盯着他，他以为是他脸上有什么东西，揉了搜脸也没发现问题，疑惑地继续走着。

他从另一头正背着包往冰场过来，一眼看见在边上似乎在等着他的金杨，金博洋打完招呼后跟两位教练例行开了个短会，将东西妥当放好便走过去问金杨他今天发的信息是什么意思。

“什么情况啊，我怎么不记得我有接机任务？”金博洋坐下来弯腰系着鞋带，他发完三个问号后金杨没有回复，想是刚上完冰下来休息，他便直接过来问道。

“这不是要问你吗？这不，突然收到消息说今天可能会有领导过来巡视，那你必须得在场。”金杨跟他一同坐了下来，说。

“不是，不待在这我还能去哪？”金博洋笑道，“是不是有别的人要去接机你记错了？我没有人要去接啊。”

金杨困惑了一阵，转头仔细地看着金博洋，观察着他的神情，小心翼翼地问：“你两吵架了？”

啊？啥？

“吵什么架？”金博洋一脸迷茫，“我跟谁吵架？”

“嗨，还能跟谁，跟你男朋友啊。”金杨看着金博洋的表情顿时一变，觉得是自己猜中了，继续说，“人都要过来找你了，你都不理，是不是真吵架了？”

金博洋的语言系统仿佛死机了。

……男朋友？？？

“……”金博洋震惊，几个大写红色加粗的感叹号占满了脑海，他觉得自己听觉出了问题，笑容凝固在脸上，僵在原地好半天，才意识到金杨可能在拿他开玩笑，他抽着嘴角说，“……啥玩意儿？”

玩归玩，闹归闹，单身可不能开玩笑。

金杨观察金博洋反应，越发认定了自己的直觉猜测是准确的，于是苦口婆心地说：“哎，小情侣，吵架很常见的，但是吧，人家羽生好不容易要飞过来见你一面，就算再生气也不能把人放着不管吧……”

金博洋的反应系统差点崩了。

…………哈？？？

听见提到那个名字，金博洋第一反应是心口剧烈地跳了一下，无论什么时候，那个人的出现总是会让他的一切变得不那么正常。

但是，也不至于这么不正常。

……这简直是奇幻了好吧？！脑洞也不用这么大吧？！

“……江哥，你在胡说八道什么……又开啥玩笑啊。”金博洋捂脸，他知道他们这帮人私底下也会拿彼此开开玩笑，但是都有分寸，今天金杨这个玩笑可是把他给吓到了，不能细想，不能细想。

“谁开玩笑了？这不是事实吗？”金杨不能理解到底是什么事情能让金博洋都开始不承认自己的男朋友了，他有些惶恐地想，他俩没分手吧？

金博洋脑袋嗡嗡作响，被吓的，见金杨突然严肃地沉思起来，偷瞄了一圈发现没有人注意到他们刚刚的对话，松了一口气，赶紧起身跑向冰场开始训练。

他踩到冰上心无旁骛地溜了几圈，专心做了几组跳跃练习后才又想了想，不对啊，他这么“做贼心虚”干什么，江哥这个玩笑虽然有点过，但毕竟只是个玩笑，他是不是有点紧张过头了——又不是真的，怕什么呀。

——所以说为什么要开这种玩笑啊？！很吓人好吧！

艰难地完成今天的训练任务，有些力不从心，金博洋到后面确实开始胡思乱想，更多的是在想金杨为什么要开这个玩笑。

作为知名单身人士，他最近也没有碰到什么人能擦出爱情火花的苗头，更别说跟……跟羽生也只是普通朋友，呃，所以为什么江哥能把这些无关元素和人员结合在一起开出这种惊世大玩笑？

是在瞒着他玩什么真心话大冒险吗？

“天天，你不去接羽生吗？”

听见熟悉的声音，被拉回现实的金博洋目瞪口呆地转头看她，“你说啥？？”

隋文静滑过来，一脸奇怪地看着他，“昨天你不是说今天要去接他的吗？”

金博洋静止了几秒，双眼依旧茫然，“我什么时候说的……不对，他为什么会来？？”

他怎么可能来？

隋文静双手插进外套口袋里，理所当然地说：“来看你呗，小情侣不都这样？更何况你两还异国恋。”

“……”金博洋心累地捏了捏鼻梁，无语地长叹一声，“怎么连你也跟我开玩笑。”

“我没有啊。”隋文静更是一头雾水，看向路过的韩聪，跟对方默契地对视一眼，又看回金博洋，“我没跟你开玩笑啊？”

嗨，扯。金博洋笑笑，摆摆手，不想理会这群人拿他开的这个玩笑，默默地滑远了。

等他又溜达几圈后金杨跟过来了，两个人便一同下冰，过了不久金杨又问他。

“你真的不去接他吗？……跟他闹别扭了？”

金博洋听罢更是无奈地双手摊开，“哥，你开玩笑也靠谱点，就算羽生要来也不需要我单独去接好吧？更别说闹啥别扭了。你们到底在玩什么游戏啊这么逗我，怎么都不叫我一起玩？”

金杨郁闷，非常郁闷，他不懂为什么今天的金博洋这么反常，更不懂好好的两个人怎么会闹别扭到如此程度，他环着臂语重心长地说：“好了，真没在开玩笑，你两有什么事见一面解释清楚不好吗？怎么就这样了呢？你赶紧去看看他有没有发信息给你吧，万一都到机场了咋整？”

金博洋一听更觉得难以置信不可思议，转身摸过手机点开聊天界面指着对金杨说：“发什么信息啊他怎么可能跟我发这种信息你看看……”

下一秒一个红点跟着一个头像冒出来——

❤：［预计下午2点到，麻烦了。］

“……”

金博洋傻眼了——这谁？谁给的备注？他不记得他的列表里有这样一个联系人——等等，头像是一只pooh，备注名为什么是一颗红心？跟他很熟吗？？

金杨瞄过去看，发现对话框是新的，也就是之前的聊天消息是被删除过的——实锤了这两个人闹别扭的猜测，不生气的话怎么会删掉和另一个人的对话信息呢？

这么一想，金杨立即理解了金博洋今天不太正常的行为。

“这，谁？”金博洋点开对话，最上面只有这一句话，其余的聊天记录无迹可寻，他想要查找这个人留下的信息，发现除了备注和头像其他一概空白——最要命的是，他对这个联系人完全没有任何记忆点。

糟糕的是，他已经隐隐约约有不好的预感了。

“看你给的这么骚气的备注，当然是你男朋友咯。”金杨说，看着信息，“那就下午去接……”

“……我怎么不记得我有加这个人？”金博洋强迫自己冷静下来，喃喃自语着，他怀疑自己的手机出问题了，明明今天早上玩手机也没发现哪里不对劲，怎么突然就这样了，他手心有些冒汗，不知道为什么指尖有些颤抖，犹豫了好一阵才点开了聊天联系人关联的电话。

备注是：Yuzuru。

“诶手机——”金杨惊呼一声，及时接住了被金博洋失手一滑扔出去的手机，“话好好说，手机是无辜的！”

……不可能。金博洋愣了好久，反复在脑海里重复这三个字，一时很是头疼，他捂着脑袋让自己平静下来，判定自己应该是没有睡醒。

靠，开什么宇宙玩笑——

“怎么可能……”金博洋夺回手机，第一次有些生气地说，“你们到底在说什么，我跟他才没有……”

“这是怎么回事？”金博洋又变了表情，严肃道，“你们这就非常过分了啊，做戏做全套，连这个也要给我闹……”

“谁闹了啊！你看你都把他删了，是不是有矛盾真生气了？”金杨听完也不得不因此拔高声音抓着金博洋的手解释道，“这不是你跟羽生在谈恋爱吗？我们哪里开玩笑了！担心你两的感情问题我还有错了还？”

……？

他听到了什么？？

金博洋觉得自己的三观在这一刻瞬间被摧毁，崩塌，灰飞烟灭，被碾碎成渣甚至连拼凑都凑不起来，双眼一花一口老血哽在喉中。

没睡醒，真的没睡醒。金博洋忽然腿一软，在金杨的“搀扶”下送到休息室里，他一路喃喃自语说：“……在做梦吧……我还是回去睡觉……”

到休息室时金杨有些着急地问了问正在给金博洋做全身检查的随队医生，“没事吧？”

他言下之意是怀疑金博洋是不是失忆了，小孩今天不太正常。

随队医生随手给金博洋拉上被子，“有啥事，年轻人嘛，可能健忘，没事。”

金博洋打着哈哈干笑几声，大脑一片空白，仰望着快被看出花来的天花板，挣扎纠结了一个小时，才躺在床上深呼吸颤抖着双手用手机去网上搜查有关他跟……跟羽生结弦的所有消息。

在浏览过数十万条有关“他们现在确实在谈恋爱”的新闻报道后，又发现了他的手机相册里突然冒出了无数张他跟羽生的亲密合照，以及又发现了其他软件上他跟羽生的聊天记录，甚至还发现了去年coc结束后对方特地发过来的庆贺语，语气和对话简直超乎他的想象；紧接着就像挖宝藏一样，逐渐地通过蛛丝马迹发现了许多不得了的事情，他盯着最新的一张自拍合照发呆，合照上的两个人十分亲密地靠在一起，一同笑的灿烂，他异常懵地看着照片上这两位最熟悉的陌生人，确认照片上是他，旁边那个人也确实是羽生本人……

这个梦做的有点认真，哈哈，好真。

他缓缓地闭上眼想睡觉，睡不着，干脆自闭了。

……啊，真有意思，他好像睡一觉穿越了？

金博洋欲哭无泪，仰天长叹。

苍天啊，大地啊，他好像真的穿到了另一个……完全不一样的世界。


	2. 小惊喜

02.小惊喜

如果让金博洋立即接受自己似乎非常狗血地穿进了另一个世界的设定，那是万万不可能的，毕竟作为一个三观正常相信科学的人，谁都不会这么轻易地接受这种奇葩的事情好吗？！！

睡一觉醒来发现身边的人都在说你有男朋友了而且这个男朋友还是你的多年偶像、是如果不是比赛可能一年都见不到一次的同事、是全球人民可能都想排队跟他结婚的大明星、是感情生活八竿子打不到一块去的跨国朋友，你们接受过全世界人民的祝福，在他们的见证下谈恋爱，甚至可能已经一起旅过游、同过居、亲密接触过，彼此通过的电话时长围起来可绕地球五十圈，手机相册里的合照都快占满内存，连备注都是骚气的小情侣特供小爱心，深陷爱河倍受爱情的滋润，估计每天都在散发着恋爱的酸臭味以至于几乎没有人不知道你们在谈恋爱……

而你的男朋友每年都会挑时间特意飞过来陪你，等下就会飞到你面前跟你亲亲抱抱举高高、进一步实锤你们谈恋爱的事实，敲醒你的小脑瓜、给你制造惊喜啦，怎么样，想不到吧？

哈哈，这谁顶得住啊？？——疯了吗，跟羽生结弦谈、恋、爱？？啊？？

兄弟，几个菜啊，喝成这样？

洗洗睡不好吗？何苦为难自己？但凡多吃几粒花生米也不至于醉成这样！他金博洋不做白日梦，上天能不这样搞他吗？

待在休息室的一个小时内，金博洋的内心翻江倒海，大起大落，恍惚的不行，大有不崩了心态不罢休之势，浑身僵硬地躺在床上45°仰望天花板怀疑人生，只觉得头好疼，心好痛，只好默默闭眼不敢动。

他还在网上搜了穿越了怎么办的回答——

下面回复一水的“恭喜穿越啦，什么时候回来就看运气啦，实在不行就老实待着吧，人生嘛就这样过的开心最重要啦”。

金博洋：。

金杨见金博洋这样，焦虑地伸手探了探金博洋的额头，没烧，又问：“天天啊，你到底怎么了？怎么今天突然这么反常？心里有什么事就直接跟我说，别憋在心里。”

金博洋一听非常感动，无论哪个时候的金杨总能让他第一时间信任，相信金杨可以理解他的！他斟酌着语言，说：“我好像不是这个世界的人。”

金杨沉默了。

过了一会，他用全新的眼光看着金博洋，眼里的担忧更甚，说：“孩子没发烧啊，说什么胡话？”

“……”金博洋无力地掀了掀眼皮，闭嘴了。

就像金杨之前说的话他都不信一样，果然这个世界的正常人也不会相信穿越了这种傻x言论！！

但金博洋还是不想放弃，他得想办法搞明白发生了什么，他起身认认真真地试着从金杨嘴里打探出更多的事。

比如这个世界的他到底是怎么样的？

然而在简单又不露马脚地探查到一些情况后，金博洋发现其实这个世界和他原来所认知的世界没差太多，基本都没有变过。

唯一改变的事实就是他跟……跟羽生谈恋爱这件事。

……。金博洋每次在心里提起这件事都觉得奇幻。

所以无论金博洋怎么问金杨、怎么潜移默化地向金杨传输“我不是我没有”、“谈恋爱的那个人不是我”、“我没喝醉”等此类信息时，总被金杨的一句“可你跟羽生确实是在一起呀”给打败了。

中途金博洋还特地打了个电话给自家爸妈问他们在哪，收到了妈妈的贴心嘱咐：你忘了吗？知道你两要过二人世界，所以为了不打扰你们，我跟你爸爸早就准备要出去旅游，你不是也要结束训练了吗？大个仔了，好好照顾自己啦。

哦，怪不得只剩自己一个人，原来是这样啊。

金博洋反复看了看妈妈的回复，感到疲惫，将手机甩到一边，躺下转身蒙着被子又打算睡了。

他快要裂开了。

没想到金杨不太放心金博洋，又叫来了隋文静一行人过来瞧瞧，他们就站在床边守着疑似突然自闭的金博洋，好奇地小声交流着自己独特的意见与看法——金博洋被迫听完了全程。

“天天怎么了？昨天不是还因为羽生要来，挺高兴的吗？”

“……吵架了？”

“这两感情不是一直挺好的吗？平昌结束后就在一起了，一直都挺相亲相爱啊。”

“太久没见闹别扭啦？不是整天视频说悄悄话吗？”

“看天天这样是生气了？该不是看到羽生又跟别人合影吃醋了吧？”

“天天是这种人吗？怕不是羽生觉得他整天浪，吃醋生气了呢！”

“那咋办嘛？”

“哎呀小两口的事不都是床头打架床尾和嘛……”

“……？？？”

金博洋人都听傻了，捂着耳朵卷着被子愣是神游游了十分钟都没缓过神来，只觉得身后一群人在给他洗脑，他都不知道他是谁，他在哪，他不应该在这里他想回家为什么回不去了喂……这算什么事啊！！

“胡说八道！”

下一秒金杨吓了一跳，眼疾手快地拉住似乎想要起身撞墙的金博洋，赶紧将神情恍惚的小孩给晃醒，“你别吓我诶！”

有苦说不出的金博洋抱住金杨“痛诉”说：“我真没有……我真不是……”

虽不知道怎么回事，金杨还是下意识地安慰起看上去非常委屈的金博洋，拍了拍后背，趁金博洋不注意，转头向隋文静交换了个眼神。

意思是说：你看，果然受委屈吵架了吧。

一众吃瓜群众纷纷表示不得了不得了。

此时此刻的金博洋还在重新开机、重塑自己崩裂的世界观，而正在候机的男主角之一毫无征兆地打了个喷嚏，揉了揉头毛，继续看回手机相册，目光停留在新点开的一张合照上。

新世界总是充满着惊喜，谁说不是呢？

浑浑噩噩的走出休息室，考虑到他自己都没弄明白他发生了什么，金博洋决定暂时不告诉任何人他身上的这个“换了灵魂的秘密”，尽可能地不在别人面前露出任何破绽，当然，主要是他担心说出这种话后会被当做脑子不正常而被抓起来进行大脑解剖，这怎么能行！

得想办法搞清楚到底怎么一回事，总不能一直在这里吧？那要是真的穿了，这个世界的自己又该怎么办？光是想想，金博洋就觉得头皮发麻，烦透了。

他太无助太难了！

心事重重的金博洋刚在食堂里一个人安静如鸡地吃完饭，金杨就带着一群人气势汹汹地跟着他一同坐下来，像是给他加油，轮流地拍拍他的肩膀。金博洋被吓了一跳，脑袋里冒出几个巨大的黑色问号，一脸茫然地看着这几个人，脸上仿若写着“有事吗”这三个大字。

“那什么，”隋文静出声道，“那都是小事，别太在意。”

金博洋眯起小眼睛，“嗯？”

“两个人相处呢，以和为贵对吧。”韩聪接道。

金博洋瞪大眼睛，“呃？”

众人齐齐摇了摇头，表示只可意会不可言传，代表人金杨握拳，最后发言道：“无论发生了什么，我们都会一直站在你的身后支持你！”

直到下午稀里糊涂要被他们带去机场一同接人的时候，金博洋才反应过来他们话里的意思。

……所以他们究竟是误会了什么，才会觉得今天他不高兴闹别扭不去接机的原因是以为羽生欺负了他让他受委屈了啊？？

拜托！那你们也不要像一排保镖一样全站在我身后把我烘托地像个黑帮大佬然后把我推出去鼓励怂恿我一个人去勇敢接机啊！！

“你们替我吧，我先走了谢谢，告辞。”

在得知自己即将要面对“人生头等大事”而头大的金博洋果断地转头准备走出机场，结果被金杨伸手一把给抓了回来，郁闷地抱臂被捞了一路，整个人哀叹不止。

“该面对的还是得面对啊。”金杨安慰道，抬头望喃喃道，“说起来，羽生在哪……该不是又像以前那样不走寻常路吧。”

金博洋心思不在这，只觉得没被安慰到，反倒觉得更扎心了——这要他面对啥啊！

他心情贼复杂。

面对他穿进这个奇怪的世界的事实，面对他居然在自己都不知道的情况下谈了恋爱的事实，面对他的男朋友是羽生结弦这种……在原世界说出来都会被自己的白日梦话笑死的“事实”吗？

是世界疯了，还是他傻了？金博洋脑子一片混乱，完全不知道思绪在哪里，心里乱的一团糟。

他到底要怎么面对……在这个世界已经有喜欢的人的羽生啊。

唉，好愁。如果被羽生发现他不是这个世界的金博洋，作为“现任小男朋友”的他要怎么在羽生面前演戏？……羽生会难过。

起码不能在这个时候在羽生面前暴露秘密。金博洋想。

……不过，按照这个世界的逻辑，再根据今天早上在家里发现的异样变化，他们好像会住在一起，万一深入接触发现……

……嗯？不，等等？

他们会住在一起？？？

住在一起？？？？

同居？？在一张床上？？？

不行，不行，这么真情实感、“假戏真做”是疯癫了吧，金博洋觉得他得跑了……现在立刻马上装作不在这座城市等会就坐飞机飞重庆飞三亚飞去大洋彼岸潜入南极洲都没有问题总之不能出现在这里！！！！

金博洋想着想着就开始挣扎，趁金杨不注意迅速低下腰挣开束缚，像只灵活的猫咪一样全速往机场门外加快步伐走去，金杨警觉地想要抓住几欲“逃跑”的金博洋，没想到抓了个空，跟着小跑跑到了门外。

出门口疾走的金博洋戴上帽子和口罩妄图悄悄地溜走，却差点撞上了迎面走来的一位女士，他忙撤开到旁边让路，转身一瞬却又即将撞上一个恰好站在旁边的年轻人，就在刹那间来不及转变方向，就要撞到墙的下一刻被人拉住了手臂往前一拉，直直落入了那个年轻人的怀抱，又被扶住。

金博洋没反应过来自己被抱住了，潜意识里的想要依赖面前的人，后知后觉应该往后退才对，不曾想那个人又将他拉进怀里，熟练地重新抱了抱他，被陌生又熟悉的气息包围着，感受着异常珍重的动作。

“嗨，天天。”那个人就像突然出现，随性又自由，他扯下口罩，向金博洋微笑起来，“好久不见。”

心跳从来没有像现在这样失控。

金博洋眨了眨未被遮掩的清澈眼瞳，直直地凝视着面前冲他眯着眼睛笑着的人，一时之间不知道该做什么反应、应该有什么心情，只能怔怔地望着，好半天才略带慌张地退后一步，抬起双手掩饰性地遮挡住自己有些发烫的耳朵，小声地回了句：“……好久不见。”

无论在哪个时候、哪个时空见到这个人，心脏似乎都会不受控制地跳动。

不该啊。

……实在是惊喜，可惊吓里藏着的那一点点微妙的、不易察觉的窃喜，是不该存在的吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以小天的重点是你们会睡在同一张床上？（）😂
> 
> 顺便，牛哥好惨哦，什么都没做，还被误会欺负了天天差点被找上门打（开玩笑的）
> 
> 因为是小连载，所以剧情没什么好深究的😂写的时候也没带脑子，发展比较快，各位随意看吧～


	3. 白日做梦

03.白日做梦

见面抱完后气氛一时陷入诡异的沉默，还有些许尴尬。

为了防止自己“传闻中处在热恋期的男朋友”进一步cue一下恋爱进度，金博洋礼貌地保持着距离，中途躲闪了几次羽生结弦贴近的动作，也不知道该说什么，毕竟他方才着实是被抱懵了，本就还没做好心理准备，转角就这样猝不及防地撞上了这个世界的羽生结弦，这小心脏啊还有点受不住。

第一次见面就撞进人家怀里，你真的可以啊金博洋。

然而问题来了，单身了二十多年的他，到底怎么“谈恋爱”？？

就问你，你一早醒来发现有个同事突然跟你说咱两其实已婚多年并且还想对你亲亲抱抱举高高，你什么感想？？

金博洋的感想就是非常后悔，非常后悔，前一天晚上他就不该像2002年的第一场雪一样比往常早一点睡，如果不早一点睡，他就不会莫名其妙地出现在这里，如果没有出现在这里，他就根本不会烦恼这种事——谁能想到他居然会因为他的对象苦恼到现在？

再看看他这对象是谁？

金博洋瞄了一眼旁边跟他并肩同行的羽生结弦，心情非常复杂且奇妙。

Fine，与其说他穿了，不如说他在做白日梦更来的真实一些——真TM魔幻！谁看了不说一声金博洋牛x！他还不如多吃几个菜，起码还能吃饱点，洗洗睡，还倍有营养。

“天天，”重新戴上口罩，忽而转头看向金博洋的羽生结弦弯了一下眉眼，“辛苦你过来接我了。”

被拉回现实的金博洋警惕地一皱眉头，发现事情并不简单，这是一道“送命题”——他不能让这个羽生发现自己亲爱的小男朋友已经换了人了，不然怎么解释？！

光是想想心态又要崩了，再怎么样，也不能忍心让一位千里迢迢特意过来寻夫的男士伤心失望吧！金博洋你看看你偶像这张脸和那看上去可怜兮兮又期待的小眼神，不管什么时候，你都不忍心！你都不舍得！

屈服于内心选择的金博洋以极其业余的演技、蹩脚的语言组织、极力掩饰的慌张的眼神，揪着头毛说：“也、也还好了，就……这必须的，嗯。”

其实按照正常恋爱的情侣对话流程，标准式男友回答应该是：一点都不辛苦，因为能见到你。

但现在的金博洋不懂，非常不懂。

但是能正常对上话，进步了！！

说完后，金博洋还努力地笑笑以表现自己的欣喜之情——虽然在羽生结弦看来笑的特别勉强且略显扭曲。

有些出乎意料的回答，出于礼貌，羽生结弦只好也跟着笑了笑，又不动声色地观察着金博洋，眼里闪过一丝疑惑。

似乎有些奇怪哦。他想。

等到金杨再次见到金博洋时也同时见到了意料之中再次不走寻常路的羽生结弦，松了一口气，站在远处观望了一会，确认两个人没有吵架也没有问题，放心地通知身后的同伴们及时撤离。

顺便也跟金博洋说了一句“放心了，我们就先走了，你加油，祝幸福”。留下金博洋风中凌乱——等等，说好的站在他身后支持他呢！！

不是，这问题是，他真的要带着羽生回家吗！？！

……两个人独处？？从现在，直到深夜？？？

“……”金博洋愣在机场门口，思绪像毛线团一样混乱，再次茫然地仰望天空，极其不知所措。

一旁的羽生结弦不知道金博洋在想什么，他第一次见这样失去了行动力恍惚着的博洋，于是同样跟着对方抬头看着澄澈的蓝天，同样迷茫且不知所措。

两个人各自顶着不同的问号站在一起，看看天空，又看看彼此，感觉更迷茫了。

大脑空白的金博洋很想问羽生结弦看他干嘛。

大脑不空白的羽生结弦很想问金博洋到底在做什么。

最后还是羽生结弦再次主动cue流程，“那，现在，我们……要回家吗？”

金博洋“哦”了一句，下意识地点头，之后才后知后觉地反应过来，“哦……对，等会回家、回家……”

直到乖乖地坐上回家的车，金博洋的思绪才像落了地一样清晰明了，他一边扯着头毛掩饰自己的紧张，一边下意识地往中间目测量了量距离，总觉得这车好小，有点挤，两个人都快贴到一块去了。

带着背包的羽生结弦往车内一坐，自然而然地就往金博洋那边靠去，在感受到金博洋小幅度地往窗边移动，像是在躲避他的贴近似的，显得刻意，他便又困惑了起来，转头向金博洋轻轻挑了挑眉毛。

金博洋竟然心有灵犀地从羽生结弦询问的眼神当中读出了七个字：我不该在这里吗？

emmmm……

不敢露馅的金博洋在羽生结弦质疑的眼神下又默默挪了回去，顺便僵硬又不自然地试探性地伸出手拍了拍羽生结弦的大腿，像一只小猫咪，以示亲近和友好。

……还摸人家大腿了……胆子这么大，真有能耐啊你。金博洋在内心狂吐槽自己这些尬到他头皮发麻的傻x行为。

羽生结弦看了看放在腿上又迅速撤回的那只小爪子，无奈地一抿嘴，接着往旁边坐远了些，不说话了。

金博洋心里咯噔一下，心想完了，是生气了吗？还是发现不对劲了？

难道是他表现得太过了？人设崩了？过界了？这个世界的他原来不这样？是他把自己想的太过“放荡不羁”？

……难不成这个世界谈了恋爱的他还是个羞涩迟钝又傻白甜、清纯无比的怂包吗……

可以，兄弟，但没必要。

Fine。金博洋转念又想，这个世界的他都能谈上恋爱，崩人设也不算什么新鲜事了，保持peace and love的心态吧，他真的在一点点说服自己要平静下来了。

……才怪咧。

下了车的金博洋站在自家房门口，反复地劝服自己，没事的没事的，不就是两个大老爷们住一块吗，至于这么紧张吗，这完全不算事儿！！

没事的，不就是住一块吗，不就是接下来要一起生活一段时间吗，不就是要一起吃饭吗，不就是要一起睡觉吗……

“有什么好奇怪的？”

金杨的话及时地在他脑海里冒出来——

“没关系啊，他是你男朋友！”

他、是、你、男、朋、友、啊！

——然而这跟他金博洋又有什么关系……

实不相瞒，金博洋还在网上搜过“情侣平时都会做什么”这种话题，浏览过各式各样的答案，印象里最深刻的还是那一句“当然是做情侣该做的事啦”。

……别了吧。

“唉。”金博洋几不可闻地叹气一声，事到如今还能怎么办，人家好不容易过来一趟，他总得尽地主之谊好好招待吧。

全程安静跟在金博洋身后回家的羽生结弦一直没说什么别的话，倒是出乎金博洋的意料，在见面之前，他总觉得近距离接触到一个相对陌生的、另一个羽生结弦，对他而言是相当需要“警惕”且“打起十二分精神”的——他无法想象这个世界的羽生结弦是如何模样，也无法得知他们之间的相处方式是什么样子。

那一条被命运安排删去的信息就此表明，与羽生结弦相处的已不再是这个世界的金博洋，而是他自己——

尽管从一定意义上来说，这个世界的羽生结弦真正喜欢的人又不是他。

他该如何与未曾接触过的、另一个羽生相处？因此这往后的每一次接触，都是“步步惊心”啊。

总之扎他心就是了。金博洋想。

这么折腾一来回，已快到傍晚。按照金博洋的习惯，今天下午应该还有训练或者有领导来见的安排来着。但这个世界的金同学居然早早就有预料似的，提早就将事情全部安排妥当，行程丝毫不冲突，甚至还能享受即将放假的喜悦——好了，金博洋是看出来了，这就是为了能与羽生好好约个会处对象罢了，没想到陷入热恋的金同学还是个恋爱脑？他真是服了。

更让他服气的是，比金同学还恋爱脑的羽生先生直接安排了整整一个月的时间飞过来看望自家的小男朋友，看来这两个人是经常搞这种这种宛如季度蜜月的行程安排的吧……

金博洋突然有点拒绝这种剧本走向了……让他这么恋爱脑根本不行啊！还不如上台子拿金饼饼来的快乐，谈什么恋爱哟……

这事整的还挺愁人。

“天天。”羽生结弦及时打断金博洋的胡思乱想，从厨房门口冒出来，“需要帮忙吗？”

挣扎纠结了一个小时他俩到底怎么吃晚饭的金博洋坐在冰箱门前做沉思状，听见羽生结弦叫他，下意识地回头应了一声，“我可以我可以的，奔波了一天了你还是好好休息一会吧！”

事实上是金博洋现在压根不想跟羽生结弦独处，连晚上睡在哪儿他都想好用自己感冒了不想传染的理由敷衍过去打算今晚睡沙发了，总不能让他觉都睡不好吧，明天他还有最后一天训练呢即使要谈恋爱也让他好好搞事业行不行？！！

羽生结弦站在门外徘徊了一会，还是说了句“打扰了”走了进去，步伐像猫一样轻，他站在正揪着卷毛烦恼的金博洋身后注视了很久，“观察”大概是他今天做的最多的一件事——因为他觉得今天的金博洋怪怪的。

说不出来的奇怪，似乎是他不曾接触过的——今天的天天并没有像备忘录写的那样，无论什么时候见到他的时候都会非常可爱地笑着；没有在拥抱他或者想牵手的时候露出令人着迷的小虎牙；没有在两个人吃晚饭时撒着娇让他做饭洗碗；更没有对他表现出更多的、久别重逢的热情与期待。

是相隔太远、太久了，感情变淡了？还是别的什么他不曾察觉到的地方悄悄改变了？这样的疑问和困惑来源于羽生结弦不稳定的安全感与惯性猜测思维，更来自于他直觉深处的质疑与警觉。

他边想着边试着向金博洋伸出手，想碰碰对方，仿若想确认对方存在的真实性。

金博洋的反应迟钝到没边，在终于做出干脆煮顿饺子的决定后怔了怔才发现羽生结弦在他身边，他有点被吓到并且非常自然地后退了些许，“怎么突然就进厨房里来了……”

“噢，”羽生结弦的手僵在半空中，有些尴尬地挥了挥，说，“大概是想给天天加油的意思吧。”

金博洋一时僵在原地看着也在认真看他的羽生结弦，不知道为啥，他硬是从羽生结弦脸上明明挺正经的表情上读出了“委屈”两个字，他原本就有的偶像滤镜开始发作了——嗨，谁让他本来就自带“迷弟”属性，他现在唯一的想法就是赶紧给偶像投喂东西、好吃好喝地供着——不知不觉有种进入角色的感觉怎么回事！他的正常想法应该是把羽生结弦推出门外杜绝一切单独相处的机会啊？！

但他又不想看见羽生结弦伤心的样子，更别说在他面前因为他而难过，无论什么时候都受不了——作为情侣，今天他的表现确实很冷漠，换做是他，他也会伤心。

他重新回到家里，这才仔细发现了更多的细节：确认他平淡又不平淡生活已有了另一个人的气息，闯进了他的生命中，不单单是多支牙刷、多副碗筷、多双拖鞋、多出一套游戏机、多个常用联系人的事，更重要的是可以被等待、被珍重、被在乎、被祝福，这种心情无可替代，它由他没有拥有过的“爱情”带来，本是可望不可即，与他无关的。

说是没有一点羡慕是假的——金博洋深知自己的想法。

对他而言纵使如镜中花、水中月，对这个世界的人而言却是无比真实地存在着的。

对他而言这是假的，对这里的羽生而言，这是真的。

你有没有想过，他现在已经“失去了真正爱的人”？但他不知道那些秘密，只有你知道。

想到这，相见时羽生结弦眯着眼睛的笑容浮现在金博洋的脑海里，心像是适时地被刺了一下。人生总是如此啊，很多事情一旦细想了，心脏处就会涌上密密麻麻的疼痛。

……金博洋你看看这事，你没有心！金博洋绝望地吐槽自己。

得哄哄站在面前的这个人啊。

那他要怎么做？？

金博洋捂着下巴盯着羽生结弦的手思考着，然后缓慢地伸出手去，十分犹豫地跟羽生结弦击了个掌，而后才非常郑重地、第一次主动抱住对方。

“嗯，加油……？”他说，“我会做好吃的给你，所以……”

撒谎不是好孩子。

“对不起，今天的表现……不是很好。”

说一次谎话可能要用另一个谎话来圆。

“下次……不会了。”

但还是尽力试试做完这场梦，如何？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一边气愤COR一边码字…很累了😂
> 
> 接下来慢一点更这篇，三次元有点忙～谢谢支持与喜欢。


	4. 异想天开

04.异想天开

当然，金博洋之所以会突然这么“想开”，只是因为经历完奇幻的这一天，他终于可以睡觉了。

而睡觉意味着什么？——意味着这荒唐的一切就会像一场不可思议的梦一样，醒来就回到了真正的现实，梦醒了，他就能回到正常的、真正属于他的世界。

大概是人在“濒临崩溃”之时，会下意识地心存期望安慰自己吧。

毕竟这个世界太疯狂！

再一次发挥出能拿奥斯卡的绝佳演技，金博洋在羽生结弦关切询问的眼神下充分演绎出什么叫“感冒非常严重、头晕眼花看不清人、四肢无力急需休息、逻辑混乱东倒西歪”的生病状态，言之有理动之以情，被唬过去的羽生抱了抱以示安慰，金博洋成功取得了“为了不传染今晚我们分房睡”的准许资格，连金博洋佩服自己卓越的演员天赋，忍不住夸自己——绝，真的太绝了，金博洋你真是个小天才！

不过很快，他差点露馅了。

本身没什么厨师技能，一直都是妈妈为他做好吃的，长这么大金博洋下厨的次数少之又少，更别说他这次还得“做顿好吃的给爱的人”，人家千里迢迢来一趟，不管啥关系，总得好吃好喝照顾好吧。

但是他不知道这个世界的羽生结弦口味有没有变、喜欢吃什么，或者是对吃饭有没有什么特殊要求啊！

就算拥有十多年羽生结弦粉籍的金博洋也招不住这种难题——他怎么知道会谈恋爱的羽生喜欢吃什么！！！

莫名变成“家庭煮夫”的金博洋纠结了半个小时，让羽生结弦自个待在客厅里玩了半个小时的游戏，最终选择煮饺子算了——无论哪的东北人都能吃，煮就完事。

幸好羽生结弦并未对一顿略显惨淡的晚餐发表什么意见——虽然金博洋觉得，他就算煮片菜叶，羽生都能坦然自若地吃完，不仅是因为礼貌，还因为他总感觉羽生看着他的时候，浑身上下散发出一种“不管博洋做什么都非常棒呢”的气场，贴心又温暖，这让他忐忑不安的心稍微平静了些许。

这样的感觉，对金博洋而言，其实很熟悉了。

在他那个世界的羽生也会这样。金博洋默默地想，感叹起来。

不过，给自己的偶像煮顿饺子，看着他像一只小松鼠一样乖乖吃饭，这感觉很奇妙啊。

金博洋偷瞄羽生结弦一眼，偷笑着。

临近睡觉的时间越来越近，金博洋表面疲惫内心雀跃地到厨房习惯性准备洗碗，被忽然从他身后冒出的羽生结弦吓了一跳，险些摔了手中的东西。

羽生属猫的吧。金博洋侧身让开。

“生病了就要休息，家务事可以交给别人做。”羽生结弦自然地接过金博洋手中的碗，抬眼随口一句，“所以，吃过饭之后，天天好像好一点了？”

金博洋生怕穿帮，赶紧用力地咳嗽几声，“没有没有！你看我现在还难受呢，咳咳咳——”

“是吗？发烧了吗？”

下一秒金博洋被靠近的羽生吓得退后了一步，还没说完的话噎在喉中，再退一步他就要怼墙上去了。

——差一点，就要撞上他的鼻尖了。

羽生结弦微微地皱了皱眉，抬手替金博洋拂走了飘在发上的小绒毛，又碰了碰对方额头探探体温，自言自语地说：“总觉得确实是有点热呢。”

金博洋懵在原地，眨了眨眼看认真看着他的羽生结弦，没反应过来自己要做什么，但是他真的觉得周围有点热，心跳不小心跳快了。

他可没忘他们之间的“关系”，但是思考因为近距的接触停滞了。

他立马调整呼吸，偏移视线，木木地站在一旁看着羽生结弦熟练地挽起袖子开始洗碗。

为了冲掉一瞬间的奇怪感觉，金博洋的大脑自动启动思绪转换模式，脑子里想的东西从胡思乱想心猿意马的“挽袖子好帅”、“近距离侧脸美颜暴击”、“独家直播视角”，转到了“手好好看”、“像小朋友一样好认真”、“我的妈，羽生居然在我面前洗碗”、“他又不是月球仙子怎么就不会洗碗了”再转到“同居生活是什么体验”最后转成了“我到底在想什么”。

金博洋震惊了，他在想什么？！！

他不该站在这里，他应该出去。

近距离接触，无差别观摩，大神跟他同在一个屋檐下，在他家吃他做的饭还帮他洗碗，金博洋觉得他有点被刺激到了，走出厨房时他还有点飘。

不过此时说飘还太早，别忘了，晚上还得在同一个屋檐下睡觉。

再不回去，金博洋觉得自己都快要疯了——你能想象跟可望不可即的偶像一起睡觉么！

金博洋赶紧翻看手机看看有没有这个世界的自己留下的线索，是的，手机也还是原来世界的自己的手机，身边绝大多数事物都是他熟悉的，他到这里的安全感都来源于这些他能掌控的东西。

但他熟练且快速地研究手机五分钟，绝望了两小时——

除了聊天列表里冒出来的那个骚气的爱心备注，其他联系人都没有变；而且只有他与那个爱心的对话是重新开始的，其他的聊天历史记录都是他原世界自带的记录。他还试过给金杨发过信息，委婉地探问他与这个世界的羽生的关系，发现自从爱心出现后，原来的聊天记录仿若虚设，所有联系人的世界观也都跟着改变了——这种改变指的是，大家都非常一致地同意他这门“亲事”，任何与他有关系的话题，都一定会cue一下传闻中的他的“男朋友”。

如果羽生没有真的出现在他面前，金博洋真的以为这一切只是好友之间的玩笑，说自己穿越的话多半也不作真——他真的没法相信这个所谓的“事实”。

但金博洋仍然想着，睡一觉，睡醒了这个“异想天开”的梦就一定会醒，既然是睡来的，那就睡醒吧！

认定这个回到自己世界的方法，金博洋很有仪式感地在睡前做法，祈求上苍，让他回去！他已经有预感了！

这一天实在让他太“意外”、太“惊喜”——可是他又仔细想想，偶尔做做这种“美梦”也不错，好歹是个梦，美一点也很好。

若是真的会结束这一天的短暂美梦，坦白说，还是会有一点点可惜的吧——你知道它是一个梦，不管它有多真或者多假，你都知道它只是个梦，只要回到现实就会如泡沫般消散，又何必在乎它什么时候消失呢。

所以这样的羽生也是他的“妄想”。

金博洋走神时羽生结弦正从厨房出来，看见他撑着下巴发呆，轻轻地拍了拍他头上卷毛，弯起眉眼说：“辛苦天天给我做的晚餐，像以前一样好吃。生病了要早点休息。”

……像以前一样。金博洋一愣。

真的吗？

可我并不是你的那个“天天”啊。

金博洋惆怅地抿抿唇，努力地扬起笑回应。

虽然他此时看向羽生结弦的目光充满了同情和复杂的歉意，他觉得现在的羽生像个什么都不知道的“小傻子”，而他是个非常可恶的“大骗子”，强烈的负罪感让他不太想面对总是对他善意微笑的羽生结弦。

就算是假的，也不忍心让这个人难过。

越是深陷，越是不舍。这个道理金博洋懂。

梦醒了所有的都会消失呢，不管用多长时间——哎呀，想这么多干嘛，不如早点洗洗睡吧！

想到这，金博洋就特别释然，甚至松了一口气，凡事想到最坏的结果，少去期望，反而不会让自己更难受。

边想他边起身，想早点洗漱睡觉，而羽生结弦还站在旁边，看起来是在等着他。金博洋迷惑了一阵，不明所以，他的思维还停留在“如何穿回去”这个问题上，一时没能及时get到羽生结弦的意图，两个人四目相对，默契地没说话，直到金博洋似懂非懂地自以为想到了原因，“哦”了一声，沉默的气氛才终于被打破。

羽生结弦似乎有话要说，他应该是很早就有很多问题想问，正想要趁这个时候坦白地提出来，金博洋还以为是有什么腻歪小情侣之间的睡前仪式等着他，为了不露馅，先上前一步抱住了羽生结弦。

不太明白这是什么发展的羽生结弦下意识地回抱，然后感觉到金博洋异常郑重地拍了拍他的后背，又摇了摇头，隐约感受到一声沉重的叹息。

仿若即将要别离时，不舍的告别。

羽生结弦一头雾水，以为金博洋要去哪，而金博洋抱完后轻快地跳出来，蹦蹦跳跳地说了句“晚安，我去睡觉了，你也早点休息”就跑了。

像只兴奋的小兔子一样跳着跳着跑了。

羽生结弦看着金博洋离开的背影，无奈地笑了起来，想要问的话又觉得没什么好问的。

应该没有什么变化吧。他想。两个人之间的感情还好着呢。

随后他带着不再隐藏的探寻的目光环顾四周，若有所思地站着，摸出手机翻出备忘录，点开，上面有一条写着：［睡觉前会有特别的仪式，天天会主动的。］

啊，伟大的通讯工具很会记录生活的小细节呢。

把其他琐事全都安排好了，隐隐怀着期待蹦上床，金博洋美滋滋地躺下来盖好被子，昏黄的床头小灯勾勒出他的身体轮廓，伸伸懒腰，再刷会手机。

虽然美梦短暂很遗憾，但是还是回归现实来的实在！

只是金博洋刷着网上的各种消息，表情一直变化着，并不是他想要刻意搜他的信息，主要是ins上面太多他跟羽生之间的传闻和新闻以及八卦，让他不得不看下去，就像看了好多个真假参半的笑话一样，令人哭笑不得。

让他觉得头疼的是，这些信息似曾相识，在原世界里似乎也存在着……甚至更多……只不过原世界里只是梗和玩笑，到了这里就变成真的。

比如故意在采访里cue另一方，其实就是因为真的想对方了。

比如同场六练时似乎有有意无意地注意到另一边，其实就是在盯着心上人。

比如大家都在开玩笑说他们是一对，就真的在一起了。

……这个真情实感的世界真是绝了……金博洋腹诽。

他很清楚，他跟羽生结弦“相爱”的可能性为0％，就好像他在一天之内中了奖抢到了鞋还在6+1的情况下进gpf一样令人难以置信，不可能的。

金博洋丢开手机，摊开手看着天花板，想东想西，思绪翻涌，迷迷糊糊地想着，睡在他房间里的羽生会不会着凉？看样子有特地飞过来看望小男友的经验，连碗筷放哪都知道，会照顾好自己吧？

不需要让人担心、自制又出众的前辈，金博洋自然是崇拜的，没有人不崇拜。

光是近距接触了一天都让人心生欢喜。

是啊，他承认，他很羡慕这个世界的金博洋可以跟自己的偶像在一起，无论是什么关系，能靠近自己打心底崇拜且喜欢的人，怎么样都让人羡慕吧。

谁不喜欢闪闪发光的人呢？

想着想着，金博洋困意愈浓，卷起被子翻身一裹，安心入睡。

然后第二天，金博洋醒来发现自己并没有如愿穿越回去。

并没有……

他木然地走进训练馆准备最后一天的练习，同伴们一如往常嘻嘻哈哈地从他身边走过去，两方对比，他们就像是彩色的，而他周围都是一片灰色……

快乐是属于他们的，他什么都没有。

他默默地坐在冰场旁，满脑子想的都是不想回去不想回去不想回去……休假日的羽生一般12点才醒，他早早就跑出来了——准确地说，是“仓皇且狼狈地跑出来了”，坐的出租车。

没有什么比他昨天晚上的表现更尴尬了——自以为自己要回去了还跟人告别了结果什么事都没发生！！

“天天，你昨天跟羽生和好了吗？”金杨跑过来问，把金博洋吓得不轻。

哪壶不提提哪壶……啊啊——

金博洋的苦只有自己知道，他嘟囔着，“就没好过……和什么好……”

金杨没听清楚，“什么？”

“哦，我的意思是，挺好的。”金博洋揉了揉脸违心说谎道，“你们也不用这么操心吧……”

“哪那能不操心啊，你两什么情况你还不知道？公布那天都快‘举国欢庆’了，世界人民欢欣鼓舞的不得了，”金杨说，“维护你们美好的生活，作为世界人民的我们，义不容辞。”

“……”金博洋服了。

“认真的啊，你这‘金屋藏牛’都多少回了，每次都两个人出去玩，这次情况这么特殊，你不打算好好规划一下？”金杨又问。

听到一个新词汇，金博洋艰难地在心里解读“金屋藏牛”是什么奇葩词组，被金杨问道，迷茫问：“我规划什么啊？”

“促进感情，多多交流，给你男朋友准备准备惊喜呗。”金杨建议道，“顺便，晚上一块出来吃个饭吧，说好的他来了就你请客。”

“……我……请客……”金博洋一听咋舌，指了指自己，“我什么时候说要请客了……”

“上次你自己说的啊！他说要来，你还特别兴奋，哎，每次都这样！小崽子有了男友就是不一样……”

“……”

怎么觉得他被这个世界的自己坑了？为啥偏偏是他穿过来了？？

这谁说的清呢，兴许只有上天才能给出答案了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来不打算更新的，写着写着就写完了（）顺便加入了今天小天发的绿洲内容哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 本文时间线混乱，没想捋清，就这么看吧～
> 
> 顺便，在写这章时，恰好看到群里小伙伴分享了有粉丝不敢相信牛哥会“长腿毛”的发言，刚好就写到了牛哥洗碗哈哈哈哈😂一结合起来看真的好好笑，仙子也是会洗碗的哈哈哈哈哈（迷之土味～）
> 
> 不敢相信，但还是有可能的啊😏


	5. 暗中观察

05.暗中观察

“到底什么时候才能回去啊！”

被闹钟吵醒顺手按掉，按生物钟醒过来的金博洋第N次满是期待地从温暖的被窝钻出来，赶紧拿出手机看看有没有变化又瞧瞧周围情况，看见列表上的爱心备注和家里没变过的新碗筷，意识到又没有穿回去，脸上笑容凝固，十分失落地钻回被窝，对着枕头气愤地吼了一句。

幸好家里房间隔音效果还行，不会吵到在家里的另一个人，他才敢这么喊。

最后一天训练已然过去，休赛季正式开始。休假期间的第一个星期，金博洋白天过的无比煎熬，每天最期待做的事就是睡觉，没什么事就把自己关在房间里，美曰其名为“治愈突如其来的感冒”，实际上是在绞尽脑汁寻找穿回去的方法，这日子一天天地过的像在修仙，一言难尽。

说实话，他倒也不是嫌弃这个世界的生活，毕竟这里的绝大多数情况都跟原来世界的情况保持高度一致，他也不用苦恼什么不适应、被戳穿的问题。

最烦恼的还是接下来他得跟羽生结弦相处一个月的这个事实，时时面临着会被拆穿谎言的危险。

这几天他借着感冒的理由尽可能地避免正面接触羽生结弦，也极力避免跟羽生结弦进一步的交流对话，虽然他觉得这样做实在太过分了。

人家高高兴兴地过来看望男朋友，却遭到冷遇，没能跟喜欢的人亲亲蜜蜜，还跟一个“冒牌货”处在同一个屋檐下，傻乎乎地什么都不知道，金博洋都替他委屈。

也难怪羽生这几天有些不高兴的样子，总是心事重重的，虽然他仍然体贴地不让这种情绪被金博洋知道，但怂惯了的金博洋习惯性对他悄咪咪地暗中观察。

他不由得忧心忡忡，是羽生开始怀疑他了吗？

发现自己喜欢的人跟以前不一样了，会猜测吧？

不对，一同生活了好几年的男朋友变了，感觉不出来的吗？还是说异国恋太难了，能在一起相处都不错了，没时间考虑这么多？

这确实是个麻烦事，要是直接坦白吧，金博洋不知道自己什么时候会回去，万一哪天就回去了，又怎么解释；不坦白吧，又要撒谎又要演戏，折磨人，被发现了之后更尴尬。

再说了，他要是直接跟羽生说他是穿来的，不是真的男朋友，羽生会怎么想？

金博洋洗漱时想到这，在脑海里脑补出得知这事一脸震惊的羽生结弦后退几步，神情慌张地抓着他摇晃着问“那我男朋友在哪里？他在哪里！！告诉我”的场景——

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！这太逗了！

他顿时“噗嗤”地笑出声，笑的不能自已，笑到一直捶墙，笑到从外头跑完步回来刚进门的羽生结弦满脸错愕地看着他，怀疑自己走错了房门。

笑出眼泪的金博洋意识到自己在偶像面前有些失态，立即转身又重新洗漱了一遍。

“早上好，天天。”他听见羽生结弦的声音，想起了今天早上看到的、那个小爱心发过来的同样的早安问候语。

但他还是忍不住地笑着说：“早上好，羽生。噗哈哈哈……”

羽生结弦站在客厅，看着憋着笑向他走来的金博洋，犹豫地评价道：“……天天今天格外地，活泼呢。是遇到什么好玩的事？”

“是挺好玩的……哈啊哈哈。”金博洋捂着嘴想要抑制住笑意，不敢跟羽生结弦对视，也不敢说，他现在看羽生结弦一眼，刚刚脑补的画面感就越加强烈，他的眼睛微微眯着，像狡黠机灵的小狐狸，时不时露出来的小虎牙和卷卷的发又让他像一只软软的小猫。

羽生结弦心情因此而变得明朗起来，他心底升起一股从未感受过的、奇妙的感觉，他不排斥这样新鲜的、毫无预警的体验，愿意去深入了解。

好歹形象还是要有的，金博洋努力地咳嗽几声带过去，目光移到了羽生结弦今天带回来的早饭上——是的，前天他就开始震惊了，羽生给自己放的假休完了就开始晨跑，跑完后还能顺手给他带早饭，偶尔还会尝试做一两次早饭，宛如在这里生活了好几年每天早上晨练的老大爷，让一休假就想睡懒觉的金博洋感到自愧不如——原来这个世界的他们真的在一起很久了，连生活都如此贴近，如果不是真的话，羽生不可能这么熟悉这边的道路，金博洋知道对方是个死宅，平时都不怎么出去玩，说不定还是个隐藏路痴，能有这等为了给他买早饭而出去晨跑的勇气，金博洋着实被感动到了。

乖乖，金博洋想，羽生还有什么惊喜是他不知道的？

羽生结弦观察金博洋的表情，发现并无异样，松了口气。他特地给金博洋备了清淡温软的白粥，并嘱咐要按时吃药。金博洋一看这么清淡，张口欲辩驳，才想起自己给自己定下的“设定”，又闭上嘴，听话地喝上白粥。

“今天天气很好。”羽生结弦闲聊地说。

“是吗？那适合出去玩。”金博洋接道。

“可你感冒了，万一又着凉可怎么办？”

“不怕不怕，我身体恢复能力很好的！”

金博洋不在乎地摆摆手，想来羽生来这里这么久了，也该带人出去溜达溜达，待客之道需热情嘛。说起游玩之地，他有些兴奋，像个激动的小孩子一样抬起手比划着说：“如果你不介意的话我们可以去那个游乐场玩……”

叽里呱啦说了一大堆介绍，金博洋说着说着手不小心搭上了羽生结弦的手背，感觉到真实的触觉，后知后觉地发现羽生结弦在很认真地听着他说，像是在等待着他说完就一块逃离似的，他抬眸无意一看，仿佛要跌进对方深邃的眼眸中，心下一紧。

无论何时何地的近距离，都有这么一瞬间会打乱心跳的频率。

金博洋定住心神，不着痕迹地自然移开手，心虚地摸了摸鼻尖，心想，哎果然，是个人在偶像面前都会把持不住吧。

只不过原世界的他们更像是两条平行线，除了在比赛中见面，大概率不会有更深的交集，此时此刻给了金博洋一个贴近另一个人生活的机会，若说没有触动，那是假的。

是啊，在原来的世界，他们的生命轨迹还是两条平行线，原来是没有这种机会的。

将这些感慨埋进心里，金博洋默默喝完了粥，放任自己趁机胡思乱想一阵，抬头恰好对上羽生结弦隐约带有期待的目光，想着难不成对方是被自己说心动了？收获到这样的认同，他有一点点高兴，最后决定干脆下午出去散心好了。

嗯，带着羽生一起逛街，他一点都不慌，真的。

“江哥。商量个事。”

“什么事？”

“虽然带羽生出门我是很慌张，特地叫上大家也是想着晚上一起吃个饭是吧，但你们，也不至于，全体出动，这样‘护送’我们吧……”

金博洋咬牙切齿地一字一顿说完这段话，抬手将原本戴着的墨镜挪到发上，他拉着金杨到一边小声说话，一边注意另一头跟隋文静韩聪聊天的羽生结弦有没有看过来，又一边看着不远处像便衣警察走着的王诗玥和柳鑫宇，头疼地看向彭程，眼神示意。

这样真的很不低调，好吗？回头率很高啊！！

“这有啥的，”金杨觉得金博洋神经兮兮的，说，“你看羽生这不伪装的挺好的吗，没人认出来，你两这都谈了多久了，他肯定是有经验的，你怕个啥？”

他当然怕了……金博洋内心吐槽，他穿过来的，能不怕吗？

他现在有点后悔叫上他的小伙伴了，实在是因为担心羽生结弦整天被他“藏”屋里整天面对他这么一个人会觉得无聊加无趣，这才想让羽生结弦跟其他人一同聚聚聊聊天，金博洋觉得自己此刻就像一个担心自己孩子随时自闭的老父亲，操碎了心。

怕不是跟小朋友一块待久了，觉得自己年纪大了老了，看待任何事物都觉得不一样了，天总很是惆怅。

“我看你最近真不对劲，羽生瞅着也不太对劲，”金杨又说，“以前这个时候你两应该早就粘一块啊，今天你怎么像在躲着他？”

这金博洋要怎么解释？他不知道啊，他只好睁着眼睛说谎道：“我那什么，最近感冒了，怕传染给他，远一点好。”

“你感冒了？怎么训练那会我没察觉到？不是还好好的没病没灾身体倍棒吗？”金杨诧异地盯着他，上下打量，“看起来挺好的啊……”

金博洋做出噤声的手势，生怕被羽生听见发现不妥，说：“我真的感冒了！很突然的那种！”

金杨明显不信。平时训练时他跟金博洋没事就待一块，金博洋有什么事他总能第一个知道，感冒这事他肯定也能发现的了，瞒不住的。

小崽子在说谎，金杨得出了结论，但又想，这是为什么呢？

而且小崽子跟羽生也没以前这么亲了，羽生给他的感觉也不一样了。

难道，他们之间到了磨合期，出现了情侣之间常见的“感情危机”？

他不爱他了，哪个他变心了，哪个他又爱累了？？

金杨瞬间在脑海里脑补出了无数个自带狗血剧情的画面。

他突然拉着金博洋走到更远的地方，问：“天天，你怎么回事？”

金杨说的是金博洋为什么要说谎自己感冒了想要远离羽生结弦这件事，金博洋没能及时悟出来，不解地摇了摇头。

“是哪里不对吗？”金杨试探道，“你们怎么会这样呢？”

“没……没事吧。”金博洋懵了懵，只自认为听明白了金杨第一句话，他觉得哪里都不对。

“恋爱中的人都是很敏感的，你稍微多一点不同，对方都会有所察觉。”金杨再次语重心长道，翻出了自己以前闲得无聊看过的所谓“爱情范本”，对金博洋同学进行了教育，“毕竟是你爱的人，在乎的人，一点点小事都会被影响到啊。”

恋爱中的人很敏感的，他更是那样心细的人，你看向他的眼神都和以前不一样，他能感觉的到。

金博洋一听，还是没能及时领悟过来，但他慢慢地回想，好像确实是觉得哪里有种说不出来的、奇怪的感觉。

后来他才想到一个问题——哪怕在羽生面前表演的天衣无缝演技超绝，再避免亲密接触以防露馅，但一个有男朋友的人，真的感觉不到自己的男朋友变了吗？

一个大胆的想法随即涌上脑海，但金博洋并不觉得那是真的，似乎对他身边的一切了如指掌的羽生打消了他那个荒唐的念头，他想起早上那碗热腾腾的白粥。

不可能……吧。

……可是，万一呢？万一呢？？

他要试试吗？

金博洋纠结，矛盾，觉得自己的猜想不可思议又非常忐忑不安，要做出决定的天平更是摇摆不定。

金杨可不知道他这么多顾虑，将人往前推了推，示意金博洋去看走在前面的羽生结弦，“如果确认没事，但你男友真的因此而胡思乱想怎么办？你手都不给他牵了，换我我都委屈死了。”

被推了一把的金博洋清醒过来，抓住金杨说的话的关键词，“啊”了半天，看了看自己的手心。

牵、牵手……？

“啊啥啊，怂什么，去啊。”金杨冲回头的金博洋一点头，“你们以前不都这样吗？牵牵手啥都好了。”

金博洋还在想，脸上写满迷惑的表情；而走在前面的羽生结弦有所感应地放慢步伐缓步走着，猝不及防地被继续走着的金博洋撞上了后背，他及时接住了金博洋。

“天天？”

金博洋还举着手，注意到羽生结弦关切的目光，连忙放了下来。

他感觉背后好像被监督恋爱的金杨看穿了一个洞；他有意无意地瞄了几眼周围的同伴，总觉得他们看着的眼神写满了几个大字——

快给我牵上手！

他们好像是这样说的。

羽生结弦并不是很懂金博洋的举动，但他细心留意到周围人盯着他们的目光，想了想，向金博洋摊开了手心。

“是这样吗？”他问。

金博洋听不出来羽生结弦的语气是什么，他唯一的想法是手心好热，这么久了，他第一次萌生出想要好好看着面前这个羽生结弦的想法——他一直躲了很久，怂到没边，心里明明也很在意。

他并不知道这个世界的羽生结弦会怎么恋爱。

但他想试探、证实自己方才的想法。

金博洋小心翼翼地将手心放在羽生结弦的手心上，一点点地紧贴上去，随即被对方自然地牢牢握住，最后被带着一起往前走。

这是金博洋第一次跟别人这样牵手。

如果牵手的对象是羽生的话……等等，这牵手也太自然了吧，好像练习过好多遍似的，正式演练不会出错。

……可是怎么办，他好像辨认不出来到底是哪个世界的羽生啊。

因为手心都是一样的，温暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你是否知道他曾走过大街小巷只为贴近这个世界的你”  
“你又是否知道他曾练习过无数次的牵手只为让你安心”


	6. 一点不通

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12月第一次更新～  
看见这么多评论留言着实感动…感谢各位的喜欢与支持，万分感谢！

06.一点不通

如果要问此时的金博洋，牵手是什么感觉？金博洋大概会回答：我不知道，我不敢有感觉。

他的手应该在自己兜里，而不是被羽生结弦牢牢牵着；他应该自由自在地在大街上走着，而不是乖乖地跟在羽生结弦身后捂着脸不好意思抬头。

不是扭捏，也不算矫情，纯属是单身了二十多年的纯爷们不知道怎么应付这事。

他好迷茫啊，也好震惊啊，他在跟羽生结弦牵着小手手逛街啊。

虽然街上行人不多，但无数双眼睛都将聚焦于他们身上——紧握的双手像是在炫耀他们之间亲密的幸福，引来众多艳羡的目光。

金博洋试图将手抽出来以维持自己那所剩无几的矜持，而羽生结弦却怕他跑了似的紧紧握着，金博洋挣扎了一会，无果。

这一举措让金博洋的想法往天平的另一端加速倒去——害，想什么呢，这肯定是这个世界会谈恋爱的羽生结弦啊！只有会谈恋爱的人才会这么牵手好吧！

换做是原世界的羽生结弦根本不可能会这样牵他的手啦！他们只礼貌握手过、拥抱过、摸头杀过，如果原世界的金博洋向羽生结弦伸出手，对方多半认为是要击掌，拍拍你的掌心收获一次来自偶像的贴心鼓励，握拳说句加油，这已经很圆满了喂，还怎么敢妄想牵手这种痴心妄想的事啊。

说不上是什么滋味，但金博洋十分清醒地意识到这个事实，并且无比后悔方才脑子一热向羽生结弦“发出牵手的邀请”的举动，这意味着他已经向这个羽生表明了自己的“身份”——

我当然还是你的小男朋友，不信的话来牵手，牵我牵我！

金博洋的周遭好像在极速地灰暗下去，他用力地拍了拍自己的脸颊——好丢人啊。

不过羽生结弦倒是心情非常好，表情虽仍然正经，但金博洋能看的出对方在牵手的那一瞬间明显地扬起了嘴角——不知道怎么回事，他总觉得这个浅笑有一些得逞的意味。

金博洋不禁回想了，羽生会因为牵到他的手而感到开心吗？完全不会吧。

“天天做出了为难的表情，为什么呢？”

下一秒被拉回现实，金博洋激灵一下反应过来，下意识看向羽生结弦，心虚地挠了挠头。

他似乎从羽生结弦眼里读出了“为什么牵手会不开心”的讯息，害怕自己露馅了。

“没、没有啊！”金博洋赶紧开始补救，抬手拉了拉自己的口罩装作咳嗽，“我怕离的太近，传染给你……”

“那又有什么关系。”羽生结弦握紧了手，将他拉近了些，“感冒总会好的，不是吗？”

金博洋听完一愣，诧异地睁大了眼睛，思绪像团毛线一样结结实实缠住了，没控制住身体差点就撞进羽生结弦怀里——前几天的羽生可不是这个样子的啊？明明一直跟他保持距离来着！

这时候的金博洋才真正地意识到这场“恋爱关系”带给他的，真正的“麻烦”和“震撼”。

所以，要开始了吗？

接下来的金博洋心思全程不在逛街上面，尽管他拼命地想要转移自己的注意力，但不可避免地，相贴的炙热手心在时时刻刻地提醒他现在是什么情况，这让他感到很紧张，并且很异常忐忑不定，无法抑制不平稳的心跳在胸腔中放肆，换句好理解的，就是心里有只大兔子在上下左右活蹦乱跳，一时跳到他嗓子眼，一时又沉到心底深处去。

他不知道自己该做点什么——如果他们一起去逛街的话该怎么做？也是像这样手牵着手、如寻常情侣一样亲昵吗？会逛些什么？有没有什么特别会做的事情？要是穿帮了可咋整？大家可都在这里看着呢？！

要演戏了吗？可他连剧本都没有啊？！

“……”

太尴尬了，金博洋安安静静地一声不吭跟在羽生结弦身边，一句话也不敢说，也不知道能说什么，几次欲言又止又住了口，只有在羽生偶尔问他的时候才掩饰性地傻呵呵回答几句，又懵又小心翼翼。

他想他那些个傻缺表情一定很好笑，不然羽生怎么总是看着他笑呢。

好似无所事事地逛了一个小时，金博洋才意识到周围的小伙伴们好像都消失了，只剩下他们两个走在大街上，格外显眼。金博洋及时地止住了脚步。

“等等……他们呢？！”金博洋只顾着跟着羽生结弦走，完全没注意过四周，现在一看立即慌了，他连忙向后看，“是我们走太快了吗？”

羽生结弦则慢悠悠地向前看，像是在示意什么，适时地出声，“没有哦，是我们走太慢了。”

金博洋转头去看，前面完全见不到熟悉的人影，他也不记得到底什么时候只剩下他们两个人了，无语道：“……我们走的这么慢吗……”

“走慢一些也好。”羽生结弦倒是淡然一笑，说罢他顺势放开了金博洋的手，眼神坦然自若，毫无征兆地对金博洋说：“早就感觉到天天的拒绝了，好像以前并不会这样呢。是我握太紧了吗？还是要放开吧。”

诶？好突然？

手心忽的一松，金博洋还没感受到手心温度的消逝，却先莫名觉得心头空空的。

然而金博洋心中警钟大响，第一反应是一定是自己的小动作让羽生起了疑心，一定是内心的扭曲表现得太过明显了吧——别忘了他现在是什么身份啊！连羽生都开始感觉出他跟以前的金博洋不一样了？！

愣了三秒钟，金博洋当机立断地做出了决定——他伸手又重新抓住了羽生结弦的袖子。

且不知道他是脑子当机了还是在想些什么，他下意识地认为总之还是先挽救，挽救总比什么都不做要好，就算没谈过恋爱，这点事他还知道的。

原来这个世界的他更主动热情？那这样没错吧？

被牵住的羽生结弦看了看金博洋抓住袖子的双手，又看了看金博洋本人，凝视着露出在口罩外的清澈眼瞳，像是在等着对方要说什么。

对视了几秒钟，想了想，金博洋还是“艰难”地将手移到了羽生结弦的手背上。

这种“虽然感觉自己并没有做什么但是还是觉得这都是自己的错”是怎么回事，金博洋紧张地眨眨眼睛，又不知道说什么了。

好半天，他才勉强组织出语言，磕磕绊绊地说：“没、没觉得不好……你想牵、牵多久……都行……”

羽生结弦听完表情没什么变化，但显然没有刚刚那样的、有一点点撒娇生气（金博洋自认为）的样子，他垂眸盯着金博洋放在他手上的、白皙的手背，伸出另一只手，以只有他自己深知的万般谨慎，握住金博洋的双手。

没有人知道他在想什么，连他自己都没搞清楚他为什么要做出方才那放手的行为。

但他确定，遵从自己内心，他仍是想要握回眼前这个人的手——不过是，想要一个确认而已。

从一开始的试探，到现在，答案明了吗？

金博洋不敢乱动，只好等着羽生结弦重新握回他的手，只不过等了一会，他又不懂羽生接下来的动作。

羽生结弦再次看了看他，抬手指了指自己的脸，微微皱着眉思考，似乎想要开口说话。在金博洋看来，这总觉得好似在暗示他什么。

怎么了？在犹豫什么？这个是什么意思？戳脸是什么密码？牙疼？脸疼？舌头疼？还是他们之间特有的指代？

金博洋“呃”了一声，困惑地思考了好一会，没能立即解码出来，直到脑袋带入了某几个关键词突然开窍了似的灵光一闪，他差点咬到了自己舌头。

……这是要亲亲脸吗？认真的吗？？

不可，非常不可！这还是大庭广众之下！金博洋摆了一个凝固的表情，浑身上下写满了拒绝，直接主动抓住羽生结弦的手转身就跑。

“那什么……我饿了！我们赶紧追上江哥他们去吃饭吧！！”

“……等……”

还没说一句话的羽生结弦猝不及防地被拉着跑，想说的话也被迫咽回肚子里，他只好跟着金博洋跑起来。

不懂为什么要跑起来，但是跟着博洋总是没错的。羽生结弦难得迷糊地想，他刚刚只是习惯性地戳着脸思考着罢了——思考到底要不要将心里的疑问问出口。

不过，博洋好像很着急的样子，是怕自己再说出什么话吗？他想，果然到这里，还是要收敛一点？

还是说……

博洋只是真的饿了吧……

“你很饿吗？吃这么多？”

“你懂什么？有种饿叫你男友觉得你很饿！你羡慕不来的！”

“我羡慕啥啊，啥也不羡慕！单身挺好！不像某些人一年365天总是苦相思！”

“再苦也能到头呢！再说了，都是到了法定年龄的成年人了，说不定明年就领证了！你说对吧，天天？”

“……哈哈……谁知道……”

晚饭时间的金博洋基本上像只鹌鹑一样窝在一旁闷头安静吃饭，能吃饭绝不说话，听着伙伴们的对话苦笑地小声附和一两句；旁边的羽生结弦则尽职担任男朋友的角色，安静地边夹菜边看着金博洋吃饭，在金博洋附和完之后也不说话，唯独在提到领证这一话题时抬眼看了金博洋一眼，因过近的距离而绝对敏感的金博洋立刻感觉到这一眼，吓得加快了吃饭的速度。

这一顿金博洋吃的食之无味，更如坐针毡，生怕在座的各位无意给他搞出些事来，好在提心吊胆了一晚上，除了请客的自己少了小钱钱之外，没发生什么大事。

吃饱打嗝的金博洋忽然打了个喷嚏，整个人都懵懵的。吃完后大家都在往河边走，当晚间散步，河边风大，金博洋条件反射地抖了抖。

羽生结弦见状熟练地将金博洋外套上的帽子拉起来盖住了他的脑袋，这似曾相识的一幕让金博洋心惊，小心地瞄了瞄羽生结弦，随后低下头去将口罩拉上了些，当做什么事都没发生。

为另一个世界的似曾相识，而苦恼，而遗憾。

“诶，天天，去年你跟羽生是在这里合影的吗？”金杨来了兴致，喊了一声，问金博洋。

“啊？什么？”金博洋没听明白，“合什么影？”

其他人望过来的同时，金杨纳闷：“这不是你去年发给我们看的吗？我看照片里那个背景跟这里很像啊？”

金博洋更茫然无措了，可他又惊醒过来，他不能在大家面前暴露，因此他不能随便开口说话。

羽生结弦也看着金博洋，目光里带着些探寻的情绪。

金博洋只好打着哈哈敷衍过去，走远一些后连忙拿出手机查看相册“复习复习”——这手机还是有一点良心的，凭空给他多出一个全新相册以供他掩饰，里面全是这个世界的金博洋跟羽生结弦的合照，旅行时拍的、比赛时拍的、在樱花树下拍的、烟火大会时拍的、也有在这里拍的——找到了，金杨说的去年的合照！

背景看上去确实像这里没错……照片里的两个主角亲密地靠在一起，互相比着剪刀手，笑的灿烂，身后是坠落至人间的万丈星火，点缀着漆黑如墨的夜晚，无限浪漫。

只是与他本人无关就是了。金博洋看着这一张独一无二、绝无仅有的合照，说不清是什么心情。

因为这不属于他。

这样的夜晚和这样的浪漫属于这个世界互相喜欢着的羽生结弦和金博洋，与他和原世界的那个人没有半点关系。

不属于他的，只好羡慕，无需失落。

“天天在偷偷看什么呢？”

羽生结弦忽然从金博洋身后冒出来，金博洋吓了一跳，转头去看，看清楚人后，松了一口气，向羽生结弦笑了笑。

相信这个相册两人都有，金博洋对这比较放心，就聊了几句，翻到其中一张照片时，羽生结弦示意想多看几眼。

“这是，在都灵拍的。”羽生结弦看似随意地说，照片上是比完赛之后两个人的一张合影，没有太正式，相当自由又自然，“记得那天大家心情都不错。”

金博洋有些惊讶，这张合影跟他在原世界的时间线是重合的——也就是说，他拥有的这张是他跟原世界的那个人的真实合影。

他眼神里流露出些许怀念。因为这张合影意味着原世界的他们再次相遇了——他们实在太久没见面了。

久到一想起有机会在同一个冰场相遇，胸腔里便生出与对胜利的渴望同生的雀跃。

“但是那天结束后，很快就又分开了呢，大家各自忙各自的。”羽生结弦又说，声音有些低沉，“想要见面不是一件容易的事情啊。”

金博洋喃喃道：“……确实。”

“芬兰。记得吗？”羽生结弦声音忽的放轻了。

当然，金博洋不会忘记那一整个糟糕的赛季，但相对的，他正好借着那些糟糕的事成长了。他正想问羽生为什么提起这个，就感觉到羽生结弦轻轻地摸了摸他的头。

又来了——无数次的似曾相识。

“很高兴没错过我们每一次、为数不多的见面。”羽生结弦视线移到了相册最上头一张他们最开始的合影，有些没头没脑地说了这么一句。

金博洋感到吃惊，心头重重一跳。

还没整理好思绪，金博洋就被金杨拉了回去，被问到要不要再跟羽生结弦一起在这里合影，他第一时间就想拒绝了。

要他跟这个世界的羽生合影？图什么呢？有什么意义呢？对羽生而言可能是真的，对他而言这一切都是不属于他的虚假。

再说了，跟不喜欢的人在一起合影，是不会露出由衷高兴的笑容的吧。

金博洋抿着唇打算说出婉拒的话，可是下一刻羽生结弦却答应了。

“因为今天的博洋和我跟去年不一样。”羽生结弦的发被风吹的凌乱，他摘下口罩露出清秀的脸庞，脸微红，微微笑着说，“所以每时每刻都想纪念一下。”

太温柔了，温柔到不可思议，恍若梦里。

金博洋眼睫一颤，像是被羽生结弦真诚的笑容给灼伤了，他张着嘴想要说出那些话，想说明白你眼前的人并非你爱的人，可他终究还是说不出口。

说不出口。

陪他演戏，还是，满足自己心里那不敢轻易暴露的心思呢？

金博洋坦言，他不知道——他不知道。

金杨站在前面等着替他们拍照，适时地出声：“再靠近一些呗，你两这距离太远了啊。”

隋文静也跟着挥手，说：“近点，再靠近点！”

大脑嗡地一声，金博洋身体像是不听使唤地、略带僵硬地靠向羽生结弦，后者再度自然地牵起他的手，同时像是感受到他的紧张与无措，偷偷地向他做了个鬼脸逗他笑，希望对方能再开心些，两个人彼此闹了一阵——

金杨抓拍到了两个人对视笑出声的瞬间。

面前是毫无防备的相视而笑，身后是星星降落的夜晚，被人间星火所覆盖，绵延万里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “若确认这是属于我们的夜晚 我想要拥有一颗赠与你的唯一星辰 镶进我的独家记忆里”


	7. 另一个秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高亮❗本章有一些骚操作，注意避雷，看到一半不适可及时退出（应该也没这么严重）
> 
> 这个世界就是奔着恋爱来的👋放弃挣扎吧小天同学。

07.另一个秘密

在家休息的金杨突然收到了金博洋的远程信息轰炸。

金博洋：［江哥，睡了没？］

金博洋：［江哥江哥江哥］

金博洋：［哈喽，您在吗？］

金博洋：［没睡的话告诉我一声昂］

金博洋：［心碎.jpg］

金杨刚刷完微博躺在沙发上，仰头莫名其妙地看着金博洋发过来的信息，想到自休赛季开始后对方就显得不寻常的某些举动，斟酌了一分钟，最后以万分小心谨慎且试探的态度发出了一个问号。

金杨：［？］

金博洋秒回。

金博洋：［在呢！我问你个事！］

金杨：［啥事啊，直接问呗！］

金博洋：［你有没有觉得我最近怪怪的？！］

“……”金杨不明所以地将手机拿远了些，还以为是自己看错了字，待重新看清楚字后，他迟缓回复。

金杨：［是有点不太正常。］

金博洋：［哪不正常？能具体说说吗？］

金杨：［？？？］

这小孩咋回事啊？？金杨直起身来，抬手就打了个电话过去，还没等响完通话音，通话那头却立即果断了。

金博洋：［！江哥我不太方便接电话，这事在微信上说说就行！］

金杨冷静下来仔细一想，估计金博洋这么急着找他，应该是比较重要的事，反正现在小孩家里头有家长看着，那就随着他吧。

金杨：［哦，所以你想干嘛？你再不说咱们就漂流瓶见。］

金博洋：［……哎。］

金博洋：［一言难尽。］

金杨：［那你就长话短说！！］

金博洋：［那你说，我这么不对劲，你是不是都感觉出来了？］

金杨：［废话，明眼人都看的出来，你就跟变了一个人似的，你到底受啥刺激了？］

远在自己家窝在被窝里打字的金博洋看到这条信息，头疼地拍了拍自己的头，捶打床板。

金博洋：［很明显是吗？］

金杨：［当然。不是，到底什么事啊？］

金博洋正在输入中……取消。金博洋正在输入中……取消。金博洋正在输入中……

金博洋：［那就是说羽生也会感觉的到我的不对劲？］

嚯！这下终于说出到底要问什么了吧！这完全在金杨意料之中，丝毫不觉得出奇。

金杨：［……你两这朝夕相处，都住在一起了，整天腻歪，你觉得感觉不出来的可能性有多小？］

金博洋：［……哎。］

手一松，握着的手机掉落下来，屏幕的光被柔软的枕头吸掉，只亮着一盏小灯的房间顿时又暗下去不少。金博洋转身把自己裹进被子里思考人生。

果然，他觉得他的直觉是对的，没错的——他真的觉得自从那天一块出门逛街之后，羽生结弦就好像从他身上看出点什么来了。

无论什么时候，只要金博洋出现在羽生结弦的视线范围内，金博洋就能感觉到羽生结弦用若有似无的探寻目光追着他、观察他、盯着他——虽然这种被看着的感觉他很熟悉，以往只要两个人同在冰场上比赛，他就会有这种感觉——但是为什么会这样？？是他的演技不够好吗？不可能啊，他觉得他已经尽可能扮演这个角色了……

嗯……那及格也该有吧！！金博洋烦躁地扯着头上的小卷毛。

他现在借着感冒没事就躲在自己房间里尽可能地少出去走动，还被羽生戏称是“冬眠的小熊”。然而再久的感冒也得好了，不然金博洋都觉得羽生结弦很可能会直接扛着他去医院。

这意味着他很快就要直面羽生了，不能逃避。

试了这么多次都没穿回去，也许是没到时机，又也许回不去了。金博洋已经打算回归现实，认真考虑考虑将来的路。

万一真的穿不回去怎么办？他得想办法在这个世界正常生存，毕竟生命价更高啊！在哪生存那都得抓住机会！

但他要是想回到原来的生活节奏，想继续自己的人生规划，首先就得摆脱恋爱这档事啊——难不成让他跟羽生分手？哇，金博洋，你的良心哪去了？！这你也想的出来！

不行不行，金博洋摇头，太缺德的事他不能做——但是尺度太大的事，他也没法做啊，他两在谈恋爱诶，又不是小孩子过家家！

就在金博洋胡思乱想之时，金杨又发来了信息，他翻身拿起手机一看。

金杨：［我问句脑洞大开的话，我就问问哈，你是不是……有别的想法了？］

金博洋：［啊？什么叫别的想法？］

金杨：［我是指……你跟羽生之间……你是不是……相处处累了？］

金博洋皱眉，发出一个问号，不明白啥意思。

金杨：［嗨，我就直说吧！我就知道你个小傻子不懂！］

金杨：［你们是不是又冷战了？］

金博洋看到这，一个激灵地起身愣住了。

……他们也有冷战的时候吗？

就算看着相同模样的自己和那个人在这个世界相爱会有非常奇怪的感觉，但他们在一起的样子……他居然可以用“幸福”这个词来形容。

难以想象他们也会有不理解对方的时候，总感觉他们是彼此的另一半灵魂。

金博洋的指尖落在屏幕键盘上，久久没有打出一个字——他该打些什么话呢？他的心情很复杂。问什么时候冷战过会露馅，不问的话又有点不甘心，他真的好想知道啊。

人，还是免不了想要吃瓜的欲望。对金博洋而言也是一样的。尽管他已经在各种网站和平台上磕过这个世界的自己的瓜，但因为世界观太扯他实在看不下去而错失了许多线索——等等，金博洋恍然大悟！

一定是因为他掌握的线索不够多，人设剧看的不够仔细，演技不够认真才会让羽生起疑的！他必须要及时挽救！不然这么长时间他怎么熬过去！

金博洋带着强烈的求知欲再次发送了信息。

金博洋：［嗨，我们什么时候冷战过了？］

金杨：［没有吗！就上上个赛季的事，你两因为你状态不佳又不告诉他冷战了一个星期呢！］*

金博洋：［是吗？我怎么不记得了？］

金杨：［？你还敢不记得？那天你难过成什么样子了！你还说你两视频通话对着哭！］

金博洋看着看着“噗嗤”一声笑出来。这是真的吗？他们哪有这么可怜啊！说出去谁信，多大点事！

他在心里疯狂吐槽，可想着想着，扯了扯嘴角，竟带了些苦涩的意味在里头。

那个赛季……他大概是永远忘不掉的。从低谷中重新站起来找回自信，其中艰难他不多提，但也不会忘。

只不过，用采访时说的“我想我们都知道该怎么做”来支撑度过的、那个时候的事情，无论对谁而言，从头到尾都是一个人独自面对的啊。

——所以那其实是很棒的事情吧，伤心的时候有人在你身边，陪你一起，怎么想都令人羡慕吧。

金博洋动动指头，快速地打下一句话。

金博洋：［哎哟，过去的事就让它过去呗！现在我们好着呢！］

金杨：［那是最好。没有问题最好。］

没想到金杨下一句话更震撼人心。

金杨：［我还以为因为陈巍呢……］

金博洋：［？？……关陈巍啥事……］

金杨：［啊？你忘了？他不是也挺喜欢你的吗？］

“……………”金博洋惊的摔掉了手机。

金博洋：［哥，是你不正常还是我不正常？］

是这世界崩了还是我搞错了？

陈巍喜……够了，这比羽生结弦跟我谈恋爱还扯犊子好吗？！

金杨：［我正常的很！你小子才是傻的！只有你自己不知道吧！］

金博洋感觉自己像只炸毛的猫，尬的他头皮发麻，头毛都炸起来了。

他要受不了了……救命……

金博洋急促地做起了深呼吸，跑下床去做了五十个俯卧撑五十组仰卧起坐五十组拉伸运动，累趴了躺在地板上进行深度催眠，怕自己着凉又去床上拿了被子直接往地板上一躺，今天，他说什么都要回去！

然而过了半个小时，他由于精神太亢奋了清醒过头，无奈坐起身撑着下巴放空自我。

很快他就想通了。

他为什么这么真情实感地将自己代入这个世界上的世界观呢？这显然是不对的，是不科学的，是自寻烦恼的，羽生跟陈巍喜欢的是他吗？就算是全世界都喜欢他，那喜欢的也根本不是这个他而是那个他啊！所以有什么好苦恼的呢！

他早该这么想了！这样就不会因过分代入自己而太过煎熬，实在机智了。

一切都是那位神秘的金姓男子的错！

抱着这个心态的金博洋将方才甩进床底的手机给捞了出来，翻了翻手机记录，确认手机里确实是没有任何有关陈巍的信息，这才放心下来——至少确保……陈巍不会像羽生那样突然飞过来……

不过神秘的金姓男子跟羽生都已经确立关系了，还有陈巍什么事吗？？

金博洋又彻底翻了翻手机——啊，他突然有点同情陈巍了，看来金姓男子是个专情的人，一点第三者的信息也没有。

他不太敢上网搜这类讯息，他怕搜到更可怕的、更毁他三观的八卦……

金博洋：［江哥，你是怎么知道这么多的……］

金杨：［这些事？不都是喜闻乐见、没有哪个世界人民会拒绝知晓的八卦么？］

金博洋：［……很多人都知道这件事？？？］

金杨：［可不吗！你难道忘了都灵那次著名的、他们两个人的‘世界对决’，你作为第三方被提出来溜的好多次。］*

金博洋：［不是……他俩打架关我什么事啊……］

金杨：［这不吃瓜群众都说像最后的‘情敌’大战嘛！——当然，只是开个玩笑罢了，人家陈巍肯定也早就放下你了，毕竟你跟羽生很早就定了关系，谁敢动你啊。］

呵呵。金博洋快看淡了，现在已进化到脸上表情毫无波澜甚至有些想笑的境界了。

只要他坚定地认为够扯，就没有什么不能接受的。他的心情已经复杂到甚至有点想了解更多——单纯地当个吃瓜群众，他就不会心累。

金博洋：［你们是什么时候关心这些事的……］

金杨：［偶尔吃吃瓜调剂一下枯燥单调的生活咯］

金博洋：［有没有科普的，给我瞅瞅呗。］

金杨：［！！你认真的吗？！］

金博洋：［我这吃瓜都吃到自己身上了我能怎么办！！还不允许我看看啦！！！］

金杨从金博洋最新发来的信息里瞅出一丝暴躁如雷但还是要强行镇定的气息。

金杨：［你说你要看的哈……可别给你家长看见了……］

金博洋：［微笑凝视.jpg］

金博洋：［如果有羽生的，也请给我一份］

金博洋：［我多学习学习］

金杨一看，心里咯噔一下，完了，这小崽子疯了——虽然他第一个想法是这还有羽生跟费尔南德兹的八卦一二事呢到底要不要让天天知道……

但那又有什么关系了反正——他俩在一起的事实全世界人民都知道。

于是金杨就好心跟金博洋分享了一些流传在花滑圈甚久的江湖八卦，当然，他并不知道金博洋在看完这些东西后带着淡淡的忧伤跑到阳台吹了一个小时的风，也不知道金博洋是个怎样凌乱的心情。

他只知道金博洋后来好像开朗正常了许多，嗯，是件好事吧。

［晚安！！］

睡觉前半个小时，羽生结弦惯例给另一个房间的金博洋发去了晚安问候，收到了金博洋秒回的信息，语气有些暴躁的样子。

他不小心吵到了冬眠的小熊了？羽生结弦捏了捏怀里pooh的脸，不解地反复看看手机，似乎想解读出里面的讯号来。

啊，虽然只是一句寻常的话，却解读出来这种语气有些不可思议呢。

谁让他在意那个人的一举一动呢？

过了一分钟，羽生结弦收到了织田信成的信息。

织田信成：［在博洋那边待了这么久，确认了吗？］

羽生结弦表情正经了起来，看上去颇为严肃，屏幕的光勾勒他脸庞的轮廓，眼瞳明亮。

羽生结弦：［我确信他并不是你所说的那个博洋。］

织田信成：［你很确定的样子？］

羽生结弦：［当然，不会错的。］

织田信成：［好吧。你总是这么自信。］  
@  
织田信成：［我还是，难以相信你的说法呢，从别的世界过来的你……你能拿出证明吗？］

羽生结弦意料之中地笑了笑，放下手机，闭上眼睛捏着鼻梁思考着，等他再度睁开眼，目光落在了旁边忽然亮起的iPad上。iPad还放着他的歌单，而屏保是一张照片。

晨曦，光影，天亮，两个人并肩同行。

羽生结弦最后回复道：

［确认他就是我的博洋，而不是其他人的。这就是我的证明。］

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “只要确认你的存在 我就知道我在何方”
> 
> ·牛哥你好苏哦|･ω･｀)
> 
> 第一个冷战的梗*：出自我写的另一篇《默》，有兴趣的话可以去主页翻翻看看。
> 
> 第二个牛三世纪决战的梗*：来源昨天突发奇想的新脑洞论坛体《请问哪位路人是谁》，内容大概是吃瓜群众从都灵牛三大战的激烈讨论中揪出了一位路过的神秘金姓男子并发现三个人神奇的关系发展（不一定写，想着玩的）
> 
> 当然了，三天不来电的，文里也只是作八卦来写写罢了❗单纯想玩玩gpf牛三决战这个梗罢惹，真的挺神奇的hh
> 
> gpf之前发一章，两位同学要加油鸭！


	8. 孤独的兔子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于精力有限，这是12月的最后一次更新，感谢各位的喜欢❤下个月继续～
> 
> 当然灵感来了也有可能突然更新hh

08.孤独的兔子

吃了几天瓜的金博洋正在努力地“适应”这个新的世界，尽管他仍然觉得这个世界很荒谬，但多多少少终于可以理智地接纳了。

不过由于许多瓜涉及他本人跟羽生结弦以及其他人，并且故事还特别曲折精彩，代入感特别强，导致金博洋每次见到羽生结弦就开始神经质憋笑。

抱歉，他不是故意的。主要是故事的主人公之一总是一无所知一脸茫然地在他面前转悠，想想就觉得很好笑——你永远不知道在别人的口中的你是什么样子，总之没有你想不到，只有你不敢想的。

这些天他除了看完了他跟羽生结弦的相爱历程，还带着吃瓜路人的心态看完了羽生结弦跟费尔南德兹的二三事、羽生结弦跟梅娃的传闻、羽生结弦跟陈巍相爱相杀的故事等等等等，选择性没眼看关于自己的某些奇葩八卦故事，一路看下来金博洋还算相当淡定平静。

平静到当他看到有人用什么类似于“为了抢夺心爱之人他不顾一切”、“情敌太多怎么办”、“经典修罗场画面初现”、“为了爱他奋不顾身”、“从你的全世界路过只为错过你”、“明明是三个人的电影他怎么没有姓名”、“是谁在虐心苦恋是谁在藕断丝连”这种言情小说狗血标题来形容他跟羽生结弦陈巍之间的爱恨情仇时他已经可以做到一笑置之，甚至可以淡然自若地跟常年吃瓜八卦的王诗玥在线理性讨论三个人的电影到底谁没有姓名这种无聊的事。

吃瓜嘛，开心就好，爱信不信，反正金博洋又不信。

他还无意间拿这些八卦的事情试探过羽生结弦，本来只想随便问问，然而却收获了对方不言语但表达出“我都住在你家了这还不能表明什么态度吗难道你还怕我长翅膀飞走吗我好难过你应该相信我的心”这类意思的坚定眼神，反倒让金博洋不好意思，开始反思自己为什么要在意那些事，这搞的他好像在吃醋似的。

……吃什么醋，这醋还轮不到他吃。

他已经学会了冷静且克制地将自己从这个世界剥离出来，分清自己和这个世界的金博洋的区别，代入感减轻了很多，相当于他在玩角色扮演——这让他的负罪感和负担没这么强，至少他不用在每晚睡觉之前谴责自己没有心。

这样再多的顾虑和禁忌也不会在每个晚上都困着他了，他也能跟羽生结弦正常相处了——经过两个星期的同居接触，金博洋发现就任男友的羽生也没对他做出什么他想象中的、过分担忧的事情，就算两个人是情侣关系，但亲密接触也仅限于牵牵小手、偶尔抱抱，也没有金杨所说的那样整天腻歪且甜蜜，平常生活的相处也感到非常地自然且舒适，更像是融入彼此生活许久的室友，不会很尴尬，也不会太生疏。

这不禁让金博洋想，嗨，说不定真和羽生谈恋爱那也不过如此嘛。

——不过如此嘛！

也许是共同经历过或起伏跌宕或意气风发的时期的原因，他们拥有着身处同一时代的熟悉感与默契。有这么些时候金博洋还以为他穿回去了，因为他们的相处就像原世界那样熟悉。然而每天早上在自己家醒来看见另一个人的存在时，他还是及时清醒过来了。

金博洋那骗人的感冒也终于在羽生结弦的悉心照料下结束了，他再没有理由疏远跟他“同居的男友”，尽管还没有睡在一起（金博洋害怕这是迟早的事，正在想新的理由），但金博洋明显地感觉到他们之间的距离在一天天地重新缩短、拉近。

唯一让他有一点点不高兴的是他要陪着羽生结弦早起晨跑——既然都不生病了，主动一点，将自己收拾收拾好陪人家度过假期是不是人之常情？趁妈妈不在家睡懒觉这种事，哎，那就随风而去吧。

这该死的男友责任感，如果一个人谈了恋爱就不能睡懒觉的话，那他宁可单身，没有什么比睡好觉更重要了！哼。

早上没睡好就开始胡乱发起床气的金博洋眯着眼边小跑边吐槽，他当然知道早上六点钟就能精神抖擞激情澎湃到会馆进行训练的羽生结弦到底多能跑，一眨眼功夫就能把他甩的老远，所以金博洋只量力而行，迷迷糊糊沿着附近公园外围跑了两圈就歇了下来，走到江边没事再走两步，将手背到身后又溜了几圈，与旁边那些早起散步遛鸟遛狗的大爷保持着同款姿势。

每天给自己定晨跑任务的羽生结弦无奈地从慢悠悠跑着的金博洋身边跑过去，后者像是发现了新大陆一样眯了眯眼目送着他跑远了，脚下速度越来越慢，什么都不在乎，格外悠闲自在。

他跑任他跑，他疯任他疯，我自岿然不动。

等到羽生结弦跑完回来找金博洋，发现对方随便地找了一个地方坐着，看见他回来时随手递过水瓶——是金妈妈特地给两个人准备的保温杯，离家旅行之前还让金博洋备好各种养生的药材以及备用的药品什么的……

说实在的，金博洋对此感到很惊讶，说不上具体什么情绪，但比起这些琐事，他更在意另一个感觉——

一直以来妈妈都是他的营养师，是陪在他身边互相扶持的人，但她现在居然也会说“我不在你身边你要好好照顾自己”这种话了。

他穿过来时也没有想到妈妈并不在他的身边，缺失的安全感让他在晚上睡觉前感到委屈和不安，但他又不得不自己独自面对这些事。

好了好了，停下来不想了。金博洋揉揉脸让自己清醒清醒，再小口地喝了一口温水。

他突然这么伤感，都是因为早上没有睡好！……好吧，也是因为他好久没有吃到妈妈做的好吃的饭了，他很是惆怅。

至于他们自己下厨的水平……日常发挥不稳定，就不提了，反正……饿不死……

在外面吃过早饭回家的金博洋一路跟在羽生结弦身后，不知为啥突然间悲从中来，为他俩那本来就不咋地的厨艺而悲痛，都没怎么注意到羽生结弦有好几次犯迷糊带错了路，只默默地跟着。

回到家后金博洋跑进房间里想给远在千里之外度假的妈妈打电话，他有点想她了。但他后来想到这个世界的妈妈跟原世界的妈妈不一样，怕说多错多，只好就此放弃。

我这也太难了吧。金博洋心累人又困，卷卷被子身体一翻，一下没注意又睡了回笼觉，错过了跟羽生结弦的午饭时间——迟到了半个小时。

“对不起啊羽生我不小心睡过头了……”金博洋说话的声音从厨房里传出来，停了一会想等羽生结弦的回复，听到对方说了一句“没关系”后，他才敢重新开了水龙头继续洗碗。

以往没有准时吃饭，妈妈会说他一两句，这回没人催他吃饭了，他一时半会也不习惯。再者，羽生总是对他很包容，无论他做什么，都一副很有耐心又温柔的样子。

说来奇怪，他今天的睡眠质量不太好——自穿过来后他总能一觉睡到天亮，什么梦都没有——但今天他断断续续地梦到了一些很碎片化的东西，有点像五颜六色的像素块，模糊且朦胧，虚无缥缈，抓不住。虽然他醒来之后就什么都忘了。

说不定都是因为起太早没睡好呢？金博洋懒得多想，徒增烦恼，反正又不是要回去，下次注意点就好了。

假期的午后仍然是没什么大事要忙的清闲时光。平时比较懒又宅的金博洋打算窝在家里呆着——多难得啊！他又是很久没有休息了，上个赛季依旧是忙碌且意外充实的赛季，他需要更多的时间调整。

所幸的是今年的羽生结弦并没有又要出去旅行的计划——根据金博洋从各处秘密探查收集到的信息，这个世界的他们每年都会计划短途甜蜜旅行一次，今年本来也不例外。

金博洋不禁佩服这个世界的另一个自己，鼓掌称赞——这是有多闲啊？精力这么充沛，谈了恋爱又能抽空促进感情，还能继续比赛，果然是一个魔幻且不可思议、近乎胡扯的世界——要金博洋本人来估计累的够呛，事业跟爱情双抓对他来说还是有点难，他又不是神仙。

还好今年的羽生没有“胡闹”，在征得金博洋的意愿后也表示他不想出去，并不想到处跑。

金博洋吃惊地“哦”了一声。他本来以为今年的计划是因为自己“感冒”了而搁浅了，没想到羽生结弦本来就没打算出去，只想待在家里——宅着打游戏。

确认过眼神，你也是懒宅。

于是他们就真的宅在家里打起了游戏。

金博洋虽然也偶尔打打游戏，但没羽生结弦这么“能打”，很多游戏他都没听说过，只有羽生结弦平时没事会收集一些奇奇怪怪又挺好玩的小游戏可供娱乐。两个人选了几种游戏，双方最擅长直接竞技，玩的最糟糕的是双人模式，先不说羽生一出手就是“舍我其谁”的气场，光是两个人一打配合就整体垮掉的开头，谁都想先赢，这玩的过程就很艰难。

这次的小游戏讲的两只兔子齐心协力挖萝卜团结合作抱回家的故事。

第十次看着自己操纵的角色掉进坑里出不来，金博洋眼神漠然地将手柄放下，看着羽生结弦操纵的角色自由自在地往前又蹦又跳，像脱缰撒野又疯狂的兔子，完全忘记了他这个陷进萝卜坑独自挣扎的搭档，安静地看着角色的红色条直线下降，他不知道说什么好，只好拿起旁边为宅在家里而准备的薯片吃了起来。

哥你是忘了我吗，哥你回头看看我我还在坑里啊……哎算了这个游戏毫无人性……

等到羽生结弦反应过来并询问金博洋的角色在哪时，金博洋指了指屏幕外的白墙，示意道：“我在那遥远的坑里呢……”

屏幕上抱着终极大胡萝卜的白色大兔子欢欣鼓舞地蹦跳着，音乐十分欢快。羽生结弦恍然大悟，歉意地笑了笑，“啊，怎么会，我怎么没注意到。”

“是我太不会玩了，没事没事。”金博洋无所谓地摆摆手，俨然一副老一辈的语气。

“天天以前有玩过这个吗？跟小伙伴一起？”羽生结弦随意地问。

“啊？我没玩过。”金博洋被问到了，他的注意力还留在游戏里他那只落后的粉色大兔子上，他想了想，“小时候当然经常跟小伙伴玩了……不过现在大家都长大了嘛。”

言外之意没说明白，他们却心照不宣。

感觉看羽生结弦玩游戏也挺有意思的，他侧躺着将薯片递过去，看着静止不动的画面和忽然低头沉思的羽生结弦问：“不继续下一关吗？”

羽生结弦看着他，又看了看屏幕上独自狂欢的兔子，撑着下巴问：“天天不一起吗？”

金博洋揪了揪头发，他坐在铺着毛毯的地上，往后靠在沙发边，无意地说：“我怕我又被你丢下了……算啦。”

明明金博洋并没有露出多失落的表情，羽生结弦的心好像突然被无端刺了一下。

“那我也不玩了。”羽生结弦放低了声音，放松地靠在身后的沙发上，“虽然习惯了一个人，但没有人一起玩，终究很无趣呢。”

金博洋微微起身转头看羽生结弦，见人并没有表露出过多的情绪，也不知道该回什么了。

怎么会没人陪他一起玩？金博洋却对这个感到疑惑，这个世界的自己应该也会陪着男友一起玩吧？那他这样跟着打游戏，会不会暴露啊？

不对啊，为什么怎么想都觉得哪里怪怪的？

但很快金博洋就把这个问题遗忘到脑后了——后来的羽生结弦向他发起了邀请，两个人玩起了竞技小游戏，并制定了三局两胜谁输了就请客的规则——

最终知名游戏玩家羽生结弦先生成功以32:27的战绩打败了游戏小菜鸟金博洋先生，并要求对方请客双倍草莓小蛋糕。

“好吧好吧，愿赌服输。”金博洋穿上外套站在门外，准备出门，他穿上鞋子回头跟羽生结弦说，“羽生也要跟着来吗？”

“当然。”羽生结弦披上外套，微微仰起头，像骄傲的天鹅，回道：“我可是迫不及待要与我的‘战利品’见面呢。”

要赢了才给自己奖励，这是他一向的做法。

金博洋出了门，转头看见跟着出来的羽生结弦那副“得意”的样子，作势握起拳，暗狠狠地小声道：“可恶，下次我也要赢……我要你给我买五份的抹茶蛋糕……”

幼稚地如同打完游戏互相吹牛的两个高中生，是再普通不过的男孩子们。在不知不觉中，他们都向彼此展露出了不轻易在外人面前表露出来的另一面——只是他们都不知道。

金博洋驾轻就熟地走街串巷，给羽生结弦买完附近最好吃的草莓小蛋糕。两个人一路有一搭没一搭地聊着，金博洋今天出门戴着带着毛球的黑色毛线帽，羽生结弦在旁边时不时伸手去碰，像见到毛线遵循本能的猫咪一样。

有意思的是，在回家路上，他们真的碰见了一只猫咪，是一只胖胖的三花。

“嚯，说不定就是来找你的，羽生。”金博洋笑出小虎牙，插着口袋站在一旁看着坐在长椅上撸着猫咪的羽生结弦，觉得挺有意思，随手拿出手机拍照，“笑一个？”

猫很乖，也很配合，眯起眼享受着来自人类的顶级按摩。羽生结弦握着喵咪爪子，在金博洋的镜头下眯着眼睛笑起来，午后的阳光洒在他发上，形成温暖的光晕。

金博洋看着照片，由衷地说句：“可爱。”

“是说谁呢？”羽生结弦抬头看他。

“我说的当然你，是你！行了吧！”金博洋也伸手摸上猫咪的脑袋，一看就是撸狗的手法，他笑嘻嘻地问羽生结弦：“你会想养一只吗？羽生。”

“有条件的话，也许会考虑，毕竟我很喜欢。天天会养什么呢？”

“我啊？家里那几个你不是都见过了吗？如果可能，大概会养只小狗吧。”

“猜到了，天天看起来很喜欢Tina的样子。”

“嗯？你怎么知道我……哦我、我的意思是说，原来你是根据这个猜的……”

金博洋的第一反应是困惑，意识到不对后他立马补救，放松的状态让他下意识地把眼前的羽生结弦跟他原世界的羽生结弦给重合起来了——那个世界的羽生结弦怎么可能会知道他这么多事情，彼此的关系又不深，怎么会表达出“我一直有在关注你”的这种想法呢。

想多了吧。眼前人当然只是这个世界的羽生了，不然怎么可能会这么了解他？

他将视线重新移到猫咪身上，自我催眠地刻意避开羽生结弦探寻的目光，却也因此恰好错过了羽生结弦因及时抓住金博洋瞬间的慌张神情而在眼底闪过的惊讶与欣喜。

因为这只猫咪，他们的距离被无意间拉的更近了——感觉温热的呼吸在交织，温暖在交融。

不被其他无关之人所知晓的，稍纵即逝的惊喜。

猫咪在羽生结弦身边待了十几分钟，晒足了下山前的太阳最后的真实余热，被渐起的风吹的毛茸茸的，像只毛绒球，它蹭了蹭羽生结弦的手背，小腿一跃便轻盈地跳到地上，迈着小碎步离开了。

只剩下两个人对望着，余晖在拉长靠近彼此的影子。

感觉站在一边很奇怪，金博洋犹豫了一阵，才坐到羽生结弦所在的长椅上——不过他只坐在另一边，离羽生还有一大段距离。

这让他们看起来更像是偶然碰在一起的无关路人，而明明他们前不久还热切地在讨论有关未来宠物的话题，仿若在规划彼此的未来。

羽生结弦看着天际的落霞，出神地盯着天空上一道道弧形轨迹，他有些想念冰场。

更想念无法更改的、满足和遗憾并存的过去。

金博洋则看着路上人来人往，像是感应到什么似的，偏头想看羽生结弦一眼，忽然就听见羽生结弦喊他：“不靠近点的话，我们会被当成两个陌生人哦。”

“什么？”金博洋没明白。

羽生结弦拍了拍身边的位置，向他弯起眉眼，说：“猫走了，你得补上这个空隙呀，天天。”

金博洋懵了几秒，理智说他得保持距离，但看着自己跟羽生结弦相隔的距离确实太远了点，刻意过了头，不好，不好。他只好慢吞吞地挪了过去。

然后，他又听见羽生结弦在他靠近的那一刻说了句：“风真暖和。”

随后他们什么都没说，什么也没发生，像两个流浪的灵魂落在这地球上，互相依偎，静静地靠着彼此看着天边的日光降落。

有什么在悄悄变化呢？谁也不知道。

他们只是在想——

孤独啊，真是令人讨厌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “都是孤独的人啊 都在孤独地寻找啊”
> 
> ·牛哥在NHK 杯结束后的采访说，他会告诉自己拿到了冠军才会给自己买游戏。莫名好戳我，好可爱www
> 
> ·天天撸了莎莎的Tina，手法挺熟练的样子，也很可爱ww
> 
> ·当然，兔子游戏是自己编的（原型来自于在b站看到的，一个沙雕游戏…巨沙雕，也是双人游戏，一只粉兔子一只白兔子），如果他俩有一天可以交流游戏，请务必一起玩一下（。）
> 
> 对了，我没想到在AO3留言的小伙伴还挺多的，因为回复太过麻烦了所以我很少回复，而且也经常忘记（）  
非常抱歉（鞠躬）以后我会尽量回复的～


	9. 戒糖

09.戒糖

这几天忽然降了温，天气冷了起来，雾气化成了窗上的水流，像冰场上的划痕。

金博洋坐在桌子前，提着笔在想自己该写什么内容。他面前摊着一张白纸，旁边是揉成几团的废稿，由此可见他已经在这里苦思了几个小时，仍然没有得到满意的结果。

最近他的睡眠质量越来越不好，中途时不时就会突然醒过来，也不知道这是不是要回去的预兆。

他穿到这个世界已将近半个月了，仍没有找到怎么回去的方法，也没有更好的途径让他去改变这个现状，虽然目前并没有出现什么大问题，但要是一直这么下去，迟早会穿帮的。

不不不，还有一个问题是，万一哪天他睡着睡着突然就穿回去了，这个世界的他回来了，这前因后果总该要交代清楚吧？这可是真的穿越了而不是做梦啊！做个最坏的打算，要是反反复复像这样稀里糊涂地穿来穿去，得给人一个心理准备才对吧。

所以金博洋打算给穿回来的、这个世界的他写点什么，以证明自己并没有利用他在这里的身份做些奇奇怪怪的事——当然，不得已欺骗了他的男朋友，这得道歉。

金博洋一开始并没有想到会留在这里这么久，本来想如果只是待在这一小会，演演戏暂时瞒过去也行，免得打扰人家二人世界。然而有的谎言一旦开了口，就得不断用谎言补上。

谁能想到这“待一小会”，一眨眼就过了这么长时间。现在好歹还是两个人独处，以后若是真的在全世界面前“公开营业”，那可危险了。

一想到这个，金博洋就控制不住自己的脑洞幻想休赛季过后他跟羽生在赛场上碰面的画面。先不说会不会提前在各位亲朋好友面前露馅，那个时候全世界肯定都会为他们的一举一动、一个匆匆而过的眼神或一次亲密的交流欢呼雀跃或深切研究，正因万众瞩目，一个细微的破绽都能在长枪短炮面前显露无疑，不小心便会掀起滔天巨浪。

这太危险了，金博洋想，不能这样。

这本该是甜蜜且被众人艳羡的奇遇记，然而在他这里却是如履薄冰。

这多少人的梦寐以求，我怎么在想怎样才能世界和平？？金博洋自嘲起来，动起笔，刷刷写下几行字。

“你好，朋友。希望你回来了之后能看见这张纸。这一切就像你所想的那样，没错，我们应该是互相交换了世界。哦，就是说，我穿进了你的世界。”

“不知道你是不是也到了我的世界，希望你平安顺利。我在这里过的还行，没有给你惹太多麻烦，虽然不知道我为什么会穿过来，但还好碰见的事情都没太折磨人。”

“不过，有一件事比较麻烦……”

金博洋笔尖顿了顿，咬着唇想了想了半天措辞，终还是写了下去。

“怎么说，这里有个事出乎我的意料。这个世界的羽生，呃，你的男朋友，过来找你了。但很不幸你不在这，我只好在他面前装作是你，以免他看出来。毕竟穿越这件事太难解释了，我还没想好该怎么对他说。”

“结果半个月都快过去了，时间过得好快，我还没想好我该对他说啥。我在寻找如何穿回去的方法，但没有找到，也不知道你什么时候回来。”

“不过你放心，我跟他没做什么出格的事！”

还没下笔，脑海里先是冒出这么一句，总觉得这样说哪里怪怪的，金博洋把它划掉了。

“不过你放心，我都努力地瞒过去了，他应该没有发现什么不对劲。”

至少他们相处的还算和谐，所以没有露馅？金博洋想。

“虽然我并不了解私下的他是什么样子的……因为我跟羽生只在赛场上很熟悉。这还是我第一次这么近距离接触他。”

合影拥抱摸头拍肩这种礼节性接触不算……金博洋先给自己挽回点面子，这里说的近距离接触是指同居吃饭散步打游戏牵小手！

“呃，对……这里的你跟羽生在谈恋爱，而我跟我那个世界的羽生，还没啥关系……”

莫名有些扎心怎么回事。金博洋将省略号写多了几个点，延长了内心的感叹。

桌上的灯光忽然有些刺眼，仿若在窥探。有的时候人的情绪就会像这样，毫无征兆地突然被戳破了一个洞，露出来潜藏在里面不见光的、不为人知的秘密。

“也不是说没有关系。”他接着写，尽管这段话看起来并没有写的必要，但他还是这样写了，试着坦然述说，“只是不可能像你们这样吧。”

未被察觉的异样情绪在他呼吸之间传递开来，不知不觉融入缓缓落笔的句号里，又裹进了深深的失落。

“我得跟你说声对不起，我很后悔对他说了谎，以你的名义欺骗他。”

“为此我意外地跟他共同生活了一段时间，还跟他在你们去年去过的地方合影了一张，跟他一起做饭、散步、晨跑，有时候一起去爬山，在家打打游戏看看电影，每天都过的很简单。对了，今年他没有打算去哪里旅行，所以我们宅在了家里。聊天的时候，他跟我说家乡的樱花快开了。如果你回来了，他也许就会带你去看。”

“很抱歉我用你的名义陪他做了这些事。与他的生活越是顺畅自然，我的愧疚也越重  
。”金博洋继续写着，缓慢谨慎地写着每一个字，“我总不能骗他一辈子吧。”

“我决定在你回来之前跟他坦白这一切。”

毕竟，他本来就不属于这个世界。

金博洋写到这就不知道该怎么写下去了，仿佛情节确实就该停在这里，不能继续。他干脆停了笔靠在椅子上休息一会，拿过桌上放着的手机翻看起来，惯例回复羽生每日发来的晚安问候，他盯着屏幕上备注的小心心，恍惚了一阵。

明明才跟羽生相处了半个月而已，他却感觉他们在一起生活很久了——有的时候金博洋甚至产生了他没有穿越的错觉，好似所有的安排都是正常的、恰到好处的，他好像就应该每天和羽生一同生活，就应该每天一同早起吃饭牵手散步，就应该一起玩游戏听歌看电影，就应该在一起做任何事，没有违和感，仿若生活本来就是这个样子。

忍不住地沉溺其中，又不断地挣扎，金博洋知道他不该这么想，他更清楚这种想法来源于自己久藏的贪心。直白地说他留恋也羡慕，这就像一个巨大的惊喜糖果直直落在他怀里，叫他无处逃也无处避，无可奈何地试着去接纳却失控上了瘾，但没有其他人比他更明白，再怎么样，这个世界的羽生喜欢的也不是他，现在的一切对他来说就是美梦一场。

金博洋叹了口气，关了灯钻进温暖的被窝里，望着窗发了好一会呆才睡着。

美梦由那个人编织，美梦也由那个人摧毁。

久藏于心的秘密永远无法穿过时空的隔阂精准抵达另一个世界，美梦没有成真的可能。

晚上的天气更冷些，街上变幻的光影落到地上，像是被冰冻住了一般，与月色铺满小道。

今天的街道依旧热闹，吃完晚饭惯例出来散步的金博洋看了一眼那头大爷大妈们的狂欢，没什么兴致地挪开视线继续走着，他觉得周围太嘈杂了，搅乱了他本就一团糟的思绪。

金博洋打算在回家之前就跟羽生结弦说清楚有关他穿越了的这件事，要是在外面说完了之后他还可以吹着冷风到处走走装作没事人再回家，也不至于太失态，在家谈万一羽生生气了把他赶出家门怎么办？

啊虽然，会被气到离家出走的是羽生才对，因为他有家里的门钥匙。

羽生结弦恰好走在金博洋前面，只留给他一个背影。离回家还有一段路，金博洋开始提前紧张忐忑不安，他还写好了腹稿以防自己当场出糗，就像小朋友要在家长和老师面前大声念出自己的反思报告一样。

但当羽生结弦转过头来习惯性地牵起他的手和他说“要跟上哦”时，金博洋又有点怂了。

羽生总是这么自然又体贴，当金博洋每次落在后面的时候他总是会这样回头看，像是在担心把小孩弄丢了。

“要跟上哦。”他总是这样说，又像是在拉小孩一把，从人海浮沉中牢牢地握紧珍爱的人。

金博洋试着小小地动了动被羽生结弦握住的手，被对方察觉到了再次回头看着他，金博洋很快地将眼里的心虚掩饰过去并重新握回了手，心里却在想，让我再多握一会吧。

再多留我一些时间吧，如此难以放弃的时刻。

金博洋又不得不想起他们在这个世界第一次牵手的时候，那一次出乎意料的滚烫手心和难以置信的紧密接触，让他至今想起这个瞬间都能感觉到身上的细胞与血液都为之激烈沸腾，在他的脑海里咋咋呼呼，将他的脸颊和耳朵都染上天边的红霞，奏响了在耳畔逐渐放大的心跳协奏曲，如同闻到了春天的气息与甜蜜花香。

而今天这个夜晚注定也难以忘怀，初见和告别总是有着相当特殊的含义与近乎庄重的仪式感，不是吗？

他们快要到家了。走上相对安静的小路，逃离了虚幻华丽的城市灯光后脚下只有银白的纯粹月光倾斜而至，像是在为即将上场的坦白谢幕。

金博洋就在这个时候停下脚步，牵住了羽生结弦，他的手心冒出了一些汗，正如他的呼吸泄露了一丝慌张。

羽生结弦脚步一顿，正想问怎么了，下一秒听见金博洋对他说：“羽生，对不起，我、我一直在骗你。”

……糟糕，一紧张居然结巴了，现在看上去一定很傻。金博洋尴尬地抬起一只手拍了拍自己的脸，重新说了一遍：“我的意思是说，我骗了你，很对不起。”

“天天……为什么这么说？”羽生结弦不解其意地看他，但手却松开了，眉头皱了起来。

金博洋见状收回手，做个深呼吸，平复着自己的情绪，一字一顿说：“我其实，并不是你喜欢的那个人！”

羽生结弦没有回答，也许是在等他继续说下去。金博洋干脆闭上眼不再看着羽生了，他担心再看着羽生说话，他又变成了那个善于逃避的胆小鬼。

或者说，他更害怕自己看到羽生眼里对他的失望。

金博洋决定一口气把心里的话说完：“这有点难说，说出来你可能还不信。那什么，其实我是从另一个世界穿越过来的……也就是说现在站在你面前的，是另一个金博洋。”

他好像听见羽生结弦惊讶地倒吸一口凉气的声音。

“我没有在开玩笑，真的。”金博洋不打算留点空隙给羽生结弦说话询问，他怕他怂到说不下去，“我真的不是你喜欢的那个博洋，虽然，呃，我们长得一模一样……”

“我知道你可能没法接受我突然这么说，事实上我骗你骗了很久了，从你到我身边开始我就一直在骗你了，真的很对不起。我以为我可能只是稍微在这停留了一会，但没想到，等到现在，你的那个他还没回来，我也没能回去……我并不想让你难过，所以我撒了谎，我‘顶替’他的位置继续在你身边和你一起生活。”

“我……我不是你的那个他。”金博洋深深呼出一口气，心里莫名地就开始难过起来，压抑不住，“我没有……为你做很多事情。”

他还是没有看向羽生结弦，只是仍然一股脑地这样说出来，像是在跟自己说话，又像是……在跟某个人说话——好像在不为人知的时候，在寂寂无光的黑夜里独自练习了很多遍。

“虽然是和他一模一样的我，但我……我跟他不一样。”

“我没有向你告过白，也没有足够的勇气跟你站在一起，我没有送过花给你，我没有这么多时间经常见你，我没有你的微信也没有给你备注的资格，我没有跟你一起旅行走过很多地方，我没有跟你一起看过大海和烟火，我没有和你有过这么多回忆，我不会做你爱吃的菜，我不会每天精神抖擞地跟你一起晨跑，我没有跟你一起通过宵打游戏，我没有陪你很多年，也没有跟你约定过一起到什么地方……”

“我来自另一个世界，不曾爱过你。”

心里那个人，也不曾爱过我。

夜凉如水，吹过的风将斑驳的树影打乱了，慢慢覆盖着好似将要随风消散的说话声和呼吸声。

金博洋低头看见羽生结弦似乎后退了一步，他说着说着，眼眶已有些微红了，他抬手揉了揉眼睛，咽了咽发疼的喉咙，他没想过自己这么没用，才说了一会就不敢继续说下去了。

可是，这是他第一次说明白自己的心思。就算很难过，但是说清楚戒了瘾，总比自欺欺人要好的多。

羽生结弦还是没有什么反应，也不说话，就只是静静地站在那，如清冷独立的月光。

“因为我跟我世界里的羽生……没什么关系……所以我实在没办法像你的男友那样跟你继续生活，我会想办法回到我的世界把他换回来还给你的，”金博洋没有抬头，看着自己的鞋尖，又接上话：“呃，羽生，不知道你信不信我刚刚说的话，但我真的不是你认识的博洋，我……”

话还没说完，羽生结弦终于有了动作，他脚步一晃先一步转身就要离开，金博洋以为他听完后真的生气了，下意识地像个被家长训斥了的小朋友跑过去喊他：“羽生，等等我，你别生气……”

他终于敢抬起头来看向羽生结弦，却被对方同样微红的眼眶和微红的脸吓了一跳。

其实是过于激动了些。意识到自己失态的羽生结弦本只是要在附近转几圈舒缓一下情绪，见金博洋这么着急地跟上他，活像一只粘人的猫咪，可爱又无害，他不禁捂着脸笑了起来。

这是他来到这第一次真正轻松的、发至内心的笑容，被他双手遮挡住，却从眯着的眼睛跑了出来，跳到金博洋面前。

金博洋完全没能搞懂发生了什么，手足无措地站在羽生结弦面前，眼里真切的慌乱与关心一展无遗。

羽生结弦笑完了之后揉了揉发红的眼睛，叹了叹，直接把愣住的金博洋抱进怀里，像在安慰着被吓坏的猫咪。

金博洋浑身一僵，不可思议地睁大了眼睛。

“你当然……当然不是他认识的博洋。”他轻轻地咳着嗽，笑着说，“我知道啊，我一眼就认出你了。”

“你的确没有送过花给我，你也没有这么多时间来见我，你没有跟我一起旅行过，你没有为我做过饭，你没有陪我通过宵打游戏，你没有主动拥抱过我，也没有主动牵过手，你没有向我说过这么多秘密……”

在彼此需要的时候也未曾在身边陪对方度过，未当面说过心意，未停过脚步等谁。

他呼吸着，鼻腔都是金博洋身上干净、温暖的气息，好似是千里迢迢、跋山涉水拨开了苦涩与疲惫，从时空的漩涡中找到了一支梦中的玫瑰，迫不及待地去拥抱，唤醒胸腔里不曾为谁沸腾的心跳。

“但这就是我认识的博洋。”

但这就是来自另一个世界的、关于我们的证明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “没陪我看过天光，也没陪我淋过大雨，但你仍然在我心里，如月光一样永恒。”
> 
> 本文灵感来源之一，感兴趣的可以去听听  
《心跳的证明》
> 
> 我和你的距离  
一眼无法看清  
所有复杂情绪  
莫名都因为你  
我以为的差距  
不过是背对而已  
平行线交会的瞬间  
是你才有的奇迹  
每一次 再一次 你慢慢的靠近  
告诉我 都是心跳的证明  
那些回忆 很清晰  
谁都不能否定  
在我心中写满你的名  
我以为的差距  
不过是背对而已  
两个世界的交界  
转过身就跨越  
I miss you I miss you 你慢慢的靠近  
我承认 这是心跳的证明  
这次换我 走向你  
这不是恶作剧  
你是我最难解的一道题  
I miss You  
你是我唯一想要的决定  
每一次 再一次 你慢慢的靠近  
告诉我 这是命中的注定  
我在这里 等着你  
这不是恶作剧  
你是我最难解的一道题


	10. 傻瓜和笨蛋

10.傻瓜和笨蛋

如果要算时间的话，其实羽生结弦比金博洋早一个星期来到这个世界。

对，没错，都是一觉睡醒发现世界变了。

还在仙台家里的羽生结弦刚起床就敏锐地觉得周围似乎有些不对劲，他生性敏感，对变化这类挺玄的东西感知颇深，他一开始只认为是自己多想了，并未太放在心上。

但当他的目光落在房间地上摊开的、还没收拾完的行李箱时皱起眉头深深地困惑了几秒——他不记得自己睡觉之前有打开过行李箱，并且也不记得自己收拾了这么多衣物仿佛自己要去哪里似的。

很显然，箱子并不会把自己的灵魂打开。

羽生结弦洗漱完整理好睡得乱糟糟的海胆头，边穿外套边弯腰去研究大开的箱子，他想他需要一个能够寻找破绽的放大镜，因为他看着看着总觉得有什么是他以前从来没有注意到的——比如桌上什么时候有一个与他同款的水杯？比如鞋柜里什么时候多出了一双带有蜘蛛侠图案的毛绒拖鞋？

母亲从楼下上来经过他的房间，好奇地问他一句：“结弦，还在收拾东西吗？”

“什么？”羽生结弦脑袋上冒出一个问号，“我为什么在收拾东西呢？”

“嗯？你是忘了？”母亲露出疑惑的表情，她认为羽生结弦并不是一个容易忘记事情的孩子，“不是结弦要告诉我，你下个星期就要出发去见博洋的吗？”

羽生结弦：……？

他怀疑自己没睡醒，听错了。

羽生结弦百思不得其解地指了指自己，“妈妈，你说的是我，下星期要去见博洋吗？为什么？”

他做了什么事情了为什么会做出这个决定？？印象里他明明是打算下星期去找哪个冰场玩耍的吧，怎么会想到要跨海跑去见博洋？是有什么活动行程吗还是什么？好突然。

“诶？为什么结弦看起来像是完全不知道这回事呢？”母亲更是惊讶，“要找自己喜欢的博洋休假不是结弦每年的计划吗？”

“……”羽生结弦震惊了。

说实话，就算他敢这样想，但这不代表他就能立刻付诸于行动啊！

“妈妈是不是搞错了什么？”羽生结弦试着去解释，“我怎么能去打扰到博洋？”

母亲皱眉，“可是，这不是很正常的事吗？”

OK。虽然羽生结弦知道妈妈很喜欢博洋，但这不能说明他做出这个决定会正常吧？？

“妈妈，”羽生结弦再次试图纠正，“我现在不应该去打扰他……”

等等，他应该问清楚他为什么会做出这个决定而不是在这里跟母亲纠正他不该以这种方式去见博洋才对！

然而妈妈的下一句话着实把羽生结弦给吓到了，她说：“在谈恋爱的孩子想要时刻见面，就是很正常的事情呀。”

晴天霹雳倒不至于，羽生结弦只是躲在房间里对着打开的行李箱思考人生独自思考了整整几个小时。

他的第一想法是，妈妈怎么能认为他在跟博洋谈恋爱？

他的第二个想法是，他平时的表现是有多明显才会让妈妈觉得他在跟博洋谈恋爱？

他的第三个想法是，他需要找一位朋友适当地倾诉自己内心此刻大大的疑问。

于是他打算询问织田信成。但点开平时不怎么使用的手机界面时，他似乎发现了新大陆。

他的手机里多出了一个备忘录。

里面的内容，似乎，在跟他解释，他，在这个世界，正在跟，金博洋，谈恋爱。

……究竟是怎么一回事？

羽生结弦发出信息：［织田，可以询问一件事吗？］

织田信成回复：［当然。请说。］

羽生结弦：［大家都是这么认为的吗？］

织田信成：［什么？］

打字过慢的羽生结弦继续敲着键盘：［关于我和……我和博洋在恋爱这件事。］

织田信成的回复似乎很激动：［当然！几乎全宇宙都知道呢！］

织田信成：［怎么突然问这个问题？］

羽生结弦：［……］

羽生结弦：［说起来你也许不信，不过我认为是真的。］

羽生结弦：［我不是这个世界的人。］

织田信成：［……］

织田信成：［你最近是开拓了成为小说家的副业吗？羽生，想象力不要太好哦。］

羽生结弦：［我真的很认真。拜托，请相信我。］

织田信成：［……那你为什么会发现自己不是这个世界的人。］

羽生结弦：［因为我不可能跟博洋在恋爱。］

织田信成：［哈？！］

织田信成：［你们在吵架吗？用这种‘我没有在和他恋爱’的方式？］

羽生结弦：［没有。我是说，我们没有吵架。］

织田信成：［那你在玩什么游戏？］

羽生结弦：［……我是说我连跟他吵架的机会都没有。我们是假的！］

织田信成：［哈，胡说八道。你们明明在一起很多年了！］

羽生结弦：［怎么可能！］

织田信成：［你明明很喜欢他啊！对他有特殊的照顾，热衷于对他握手拥抱合影摸头，就连在他失意的时候也一如既往地支持他什么的。看上去是一直在关注博洋呢。］

羽生结弦：［……你很清楚啊。顺便，我确实在一直关注他。］

织田信成：［拜托，这没有人不知道啊。当然，我是指在大家看得见的镜头之内，你表现的就已经足够明显了，更别说在镜头之外。难道说你都是在演戏？］

羽生结弦：［当然没有。］

织田信成：［啊，难道，你变心喜欢上了别的人？比如陈巍先生……毕竟去年的gpf大家都在说你跟他看起来关系很好。］

羽生结弦：［！这更不可能了！］

织田信成：［啊，主动澄清谣言，真是令人感到舒适。所以你跟博洋没有在那次吵架冷战？］

羽生结弦：［怎么可能。］

羽生结弦想说其实他还没有和博洋吵架的资格，但还是换了个说法。

羽生结弦：［我不会的。］

织田信成：［那是自然了……毕竟你们看起来很珍惜对方。］

织田信成：［所以有什么问题吗？你已经在向我证明你和他就是在谈恋爱啊！］

羽生结弦：［不，可是，这只是在这个世界里才会发生的事情啊！］

织田信成：［那你倒是和我说说，在你的认知里，你们有多不可能？？］

羽生结弦：［首先，我们没有在一起。其次，我和他没有密切的关系，最后，他对我只是对偶像前辈的喜欢而已。］

织田信成：［你这么确定？］

羽生结弦：［我很确定。］

织田信成：［所以你们没有拥抱过？］

羽生结弦：［这倒是经常的事。］

织田信成：［所以你们没有牵过手？］

羽生结弦：［经常会不小心碰到，这算吗？］

织田信成：［所以你们没有经常走在一起？］

羽生结弦：［有——我以为这是习惯。］

织田信成：［所以无论什么时候，你们的眼里都没有对方？］

羽生结弦：［噢……我们似乎总是习惯性注意到对方的存在？］

？这种反向自证恋爱细节的既视感怎么回事？

织田信成：［……我怎么觉得在你那个世界会发生的爱情更真实？］

羽生结弦：［是吗？］

织田信成：［我怀疑你在耍我……］

羽生结弦好像能脑补出织田在疯狂吐槽又在压抑愤怒的样子。

织田信成正在组织语言……织田信成正在输入……

织田信成：［你这让我怎么相信你不是喜欢博洋的那个羽生结弦啊！］

织田信成：［这些明明就是喜欢一个人的感觉吧！你都没有感觉到吗？傻瓜。］

织田信成：［如果你在你那个世界还没感觉到的话，那真是太迟钝了！如果那个世界的博洋也没有感觉到的话，也真是笨蛋啊！］

织田信成：［这么迫切地以“我没有和他恋爱”来作证明，分明是很在乎他吧！如果你来到这个世界发现只有他有变化，明显是在说明他对你来说非常重要，是非常珍惜的人。否则上天怎么会安排这样的戏码呢？！］

织田信成：［需要好好思考一下啊！］

“……”羽生结弦看着织田信成发来的几段话沉思良久，最后没有回复。

得知自己穿越了还勉强在线的思绪忽然被还原真相的揭穿搞的一团糟，他也不知道该怎么回复。

下个星期他就要飞到这个世界的博洋的身边了，可他还没有完全搞清楚情况。

羽生结弦很快就调整好了心态，无论在哪个世界，他都该正常地生活。他翻看起这个世界的羽生结弦留给他的备忘录，开始一点点地试着接纳有关这个世界的一切。

如果只有他穿越过来了，那这个世界的博洋就失去了自己真正所爱的人，怎么办？

他想尽办法地想要弥补这个“错误”，因此他决定根据备忘录所写的内容尽可能地扮演好自己在这个世界的角色，在找到回去的方法之前，他不想让这里的博洋伤心。

无论哪个世界的博洋，都不能为他伤心。

他看着每年他们一起生活的点滴记录，发自内心地感到奇妙，但内心更多的是无人知晓的羡慕和感叹。

因此后来羽生结弦这个很少出门的懒宅学会了穿过异地的大街小巷只为更加贴近那个人的世界；学会了怎么做一些好吃的饭菜只为不让他怀疑；学会了怎么将自己的喜怒哀乐在那个人面前适时地展露出来以获取他的注意，学会了怎么捕捉那个人的小情绪以确认证实他的猜想——多少伪装，只为他那一点点像种子一样埋在心里许久的、对那个人的小心思。

就像是被揭开了一角，翻过去就显露出了自己的所有心绪与秘密，再仔细精致包装起来，静待那个人拆开惊喜礼物的那一天。

也许是满足了自己的“一己私欲”，进入角色的他差点分不清自己到底身在何处。羽生结弦渴望金博洋的救赎，来解救他挽回他，却发现几乎一眼就被认出的博洋反而使他越陷越深——与博洋在一起的同居生活更是甜蜜漩涡，将他卷入，无法自拔。

谁让谁是傻瓜笨蛋，心甘情愿被蒙蔽，作茧自缚来自首。

回想那一天，他独自一人坐在机场里等待，看着手里登机牌上面印着的目的地和手机聊天界面里的小红心发了一会呆。

这个世界的羽生结弦可真勇敢。他想。  
说走就走。

但他应该也不是一个胆小鬼。

——尤其在真正确认那就是他的博洋之后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借着牛哥跟猴爹的对话仿佛水了一章hh（不是）
> 
> 牛哥，你不傻不笨不胆小，上就完事了👍


	11. 未曾触过的你

11.未曾触过的你

金博洋脑袋空空，靠在河边的栏杆上发呆。今晚的月亮很漂亮，落在因微风荡漾的湖面上，被涟漪扯成白色碎片，与海浪簇拥着编织成夜晚的海上星辰。

他不想思考，也不想说话，只想自己待在这里停留一晚上，好让混乱的思绪随着风缓慢散开。但身边那个人的呼吸却打乱了他回归现实的节奏，也打碎了他一直以来的自以为是。

他迫不及待地向羽生结弦交代他是穿越过来的，为的是让自己趁早结束这场荒唐而又美丽的梦，自欺欺人这种事他不擅长。但金博洋是万万没有想到，面前的这个羽生结弦居然也跟他坦白交代了自己的秘密——

“天天还是不相信吗？”一旁的羽生结弦开口道，他背靠着栏杆抬头看着天空，“我确实是在你的世界里存在的那个羽生结弦。”

金博洋双手揉着自己的卷毛，表情看起来有些痛苦。说实在的他不是很想相信这个事实，因为这表明了刚刚那段真诚坦白就是在公开自我处刑和自作多情，过于羞耻。

前一个小时的“揭秘”让他还有些懵，状态迷离。但他不想被羽生结弦看出来，只是抽了抽嘴角，深呼吸，努力淡定若无其事地说：“……呃，确实不是非常相信。”

应该说是不敢相信。尽管羽生结弦向他举了例子解释说明，比如备忘录的存在。

“为什么？”羽生结弦问。

金博洋没再回话，只是抹了一把脸，继续努力平静下来，咬着干燥的嘴唇看向湖面。他在组织斟酌着语言试图让自己的表述变得更加精准明了。

他想向羽生准确地表达出一个意思——现在的你，是我从来没有接触过的。住在同一个屋檐下，相处这么多天，生活中的羽生结弦跟他在赛场上见到的那个闪闪发光的羽生结弦还是不太一样。他确实不太敢相信面前这个人就是他那个世界的羽生结弦，就算是本人亲口承认了也还是觉得难以置信。

可那要怎么证明呢？难道要羽生证明他们之间有多不熟、不至于到恋爱的地步吗？说出来也叫人伤心，倒也不必这么虐待自己。

金博洋挠了挠脸颊，忽的问道：“我能问问……你是什么时候到这个世界的吗，羽生？”

羽生结弦垂眸看向地上的影子，回答道：“很早吗？也许是一个月之前。”

得到答案的金博洋心里有些释然，却是不明晰的惆怅更多一些。如果要推测的话，原来羽生结弦比他早一点穿越过来，也就是说羽生不远万里飞过来这里之后，大概也仍以为这里的金博洋还是这个世界的金博洋，因此说不定也像他一样在演戏，他们一样拥有着不能让对方知道、不能露馅的秘密，彼此欺瞒。

那羽生果然也是……不想让这个世界的博洋发现爱人不见了才选择一直隐瞒的吗？金博洋不禁想，如果他没有坦白，羽生也会继续这样吗？两个人都将继续以局外人的身份融入一段感情中……但是羽生在知道自己也是穿越过来时给他的拥抱和笑容太具有迷惑性，金博洋一时感到迷茫，他总有种感觉，认为羽生似乎一直在等着揭秘时刻，因为羽生对此居然一点也不意外，甚至还很快就接受了这个事实。

为什么？好奇怪，不应该。

就好像金博洋不说，羽生结弦也能认出他一样；就好像羽生结弦早就知道了这一切，只是在等待，如果金博洋不说，就换做他来坦白。

“好吧，我是说，我对现在的你不是特别熟悉。”金博洋犹豫再三终于说出来，却越说越小声，“我们没有这么近距离……我是说我们并不是那个关系，至少从没这样意外同居过。而且你之前大概也以为我是这个世界的金博洋而一直照顾我，现在我有点……”

犯迷糊。他想这样表达，因为他总是以为之前的羽生是这里的羽生结弦，而“这个羽生更像是自己原世界的羽生”的这个想法是他的错觉，但结果证明他的直觉是对的。

那如果按照自己的直觉，羽生已经知道他是另一个世界的博洋却还是按照这个世界的剧本演戏，是……

喜欢他的意思？？

……不可能吧，以前也没觉得有那个意思啊……他直接否认了。

金博洋不懂了，不敢说也不敢问，怂字当头他乐于做个鹌鹑，说白了就是不想直面有可能的扎心一刀。或许已经将勇气跟毅力分给追求的事业，迟钝跟逃避也就只能留给感情了。再说感情不是非黑即白，那叫海底捞月，雾里看花，不是一时半会能想清楚的。

金博洋小心试探地抬眼看了看在身边安静听他说的羽生结弦，对方刚好转过头来跟他对视。

“然后呢？”羽生结弦耐心地问，看着他。

金博洋语言系统卡机一会就忘了自己之前说了什么，一懵，“……然后什么？我说到哪里来着？”

羽生结弦笑了笑，没有答话，只觉得金博洋此时茫然又迷糊的表情很好玩，尽管他还在等待金博洋的答案——如果你知道我也在这里，到底会是什么样的心情？

——你会高兴吗？或者失落，站在你面前的人是我。

他好想问。

但显然今晚的金博洋不会告诉他。或许对方被吓到了吧，本以为自己孤苦伶仃地独自在这个世界面对陌生的一切，结果还有个人陪着自己，各自顶着不属于自己的身份精心出演一场不可思议的剧目，这到底是什么感受呢？

也许这个夜晚之后，他们还需要更多的时间去适应自己的“新身份”。他们心照不宣地知道，今夜的坦白戳穿了各自细心又忐忑编织的谎言，而这片被戳穿之后的纸窗户背后，将逐渐显露未曾被人知晓过的心思与内心更深处的多年秘密。

今晚的话题不了了之，两个人只好先回家。既然已经挑明，金博洋也懒得装了，也不用再像之前那样内心挣扎又扭曲但表面上还要一脸亲切地向羽生结弦表达属于男朋友的“爱意”，再也不用一边挣扎一边嫌弃自己，心理负担放下了，解放了，连宵夜都吃多了两块饼干。

金博洋不愧天性乐观，一到家吃着玩着就自己想开了，也懒得想有的没的，开始问羽生结弦：“羽生，你是怎么到这个世界的啊？”

“睡一觉醒来，发现就这样了。”羽生结弦在沙发上坐着，指尖滑动着平板上的屏幕，惯例在找关于穿越之类的相关信息，“天天呢？”

“喔，我也是。”金博洋喝了一口水，“可能也要睡回去吧，但是这么多天也没有办法睡回去……会不会回不去了。”

“不好说，”羽生结弦道，“说不定哪一天我们都回去了，毕竟这不太符合规则，我们并不是这个世界的人。”

金博洋揉揉卷毛，心想也是，这没有一点预告的穿越实在是过于惊奇，错位的世界线终归要回到原位的吧……咦，既然羽生也一同来到了这个世界，这样一来，这个世界的羽生结弦跟金博洋岂不是也一同来到了他们的世界吗？

在那个世界里……他们可不是一对伴侣啊。当他在这个世界醒来之后被告知自己跟羽生谈恋爱时那叫一个惊恐万分，如果那个博洋醒来之后被告知自己变回了单身贵族，不知道会是什么样的情况？

大家一定会被震惊到吧……不可能有感情交集的两个人居然在一起了……江哥他们一定会围着他质问怎么回事你怎么被人拐走了瞒着我们居然偷偷恋爱之类的……

连穿越都亲身经历过的金博洋脑洞大开，想着想着就觉得好笑，但又觉得心酸。他好想回到他的世界啊，想念他的家、他的亲朋好友，想念俱乐部的冰面，想念真正属于他的一切。

金博洋默不作声地抬起双手遮着自己的脸，透过小开的指缝偷看低头认真看平板内容的羽生结弦。眼前这个来自同一个世界的人，是他在这里的唯一慰藉。

虽然他还是很难相信这是穿越过来的羽生结弦……他知道也了解冰上的羽生，但除了晚宴之外，冰下的羽生他没机会接触，他从不知道羽生更多的事情，比如玩游戏时的小习惯、午睡时的小呼噜和对草莓小蛋糕的执着，这些都是平淡的生活日常，只有亲密的人才能知道一个人的本来面目，这让他觉得还是犹如一场梦境，不甚真实。

亲密不敢想，穿越带来的惊喜却远超乎他的想象。

羽生结弦收起平板时注意到了金博洋停留在他身上的目光，蓦地出声：“天天？”

金博洋被唤回现实，慌忙撤开手遮掩起来，“……在！什么事？”

“似乎又在走神哦？”羽生结弦指尖敲了敲平板屏幕，气定神闲，“在想什么？”

金博洋起身想要回房间，平复自己猛然加速的心跳，“没什么……我得回去睡觉了。”

“博洋。”羽生结弦一声叫住了他，“还是觉得不曾接触过的我让你感到陌生吗？”

金博洋脚步一顿，心口像是被扯了一下。他们转过头来，看向目光沉静的羽生结弦，张了张口，又不知道说些什么。

对啊，他好想说，如果你是那个人的话我更不敢做任何事了，因为你在这里，让我觉得就像已经回到了原来的世界，但在此之前你曾让我情不自禁，哪怕你曾是我以为的另一个羽生结弦，可只要是你，就让我不得不一次又一次地审视自己的内心。我难以了解冰下的你究竟是什么样子，你自由又随性，你可能远不像世人眼里的那个羽生结弦，也不像我印象里的羽生结弦，你是真实的、立体的、有血有肉令人向往的，又难以捉摸无法看透，我只能对此浅尝即止，适时退后。

真实的情绪永远比有计划的剧本演出更难控制。

金博洋叹了口气，“大概是在来到这里之前，我对你的了解太少，羽生。”

少到我无法确认你到底对我什么态度、什么看法，而这都是我想知道但又不敢知道的。

“即使我们在一起生活，博洋也还是觉得不可思议吗？”羽生结弦又问，眉眼微微弯起来。

“可能吧。”金博洋挑眉撇撇嘴，想到什么似的，“毕竟我也没想到羽生结弦选手私下比我想象的还要喜欢草莓小蛋糕和兔子游戏，看见路边小猫咪还走不动道。”

“唔，我也没想到生活中的金博洋选手比我想象中的还要有趣。”羽生结弦扬起金博洋熟悉的笑眯眯的笑脸，“如果不是太过突然，我觉得这样的安排挺有意思。”

“确实很突然，突然到措手不及。如果跟我同居的人不是叫羽生结弦的话，我会比较相信。”金博洋扶额。

羽生结弦觉得好玩，“为什么呢？”

金博洋无奈地说：“因为我们只在比赛的时候见面啊。”

因为我们除了记忆，能相见的方式就只有在冰场上啊。

金博洋见羽生结弦不再说话了，深深呼了口气，转身再次打算回房睡觉。然而片刻后金博洋听到了羽生结弦逐渐走近的脚步声，他刚转过头来却被突然上前靠近他的羽生结弦吓了一跳，错愕地后退一步靠在了墙上。

羽生结弦离他很近，许是也没有想到金博洋忽然转过身来，差点撞到了对方的鼻尖，幸亏及时停下了脚步。

但“嘭——”的一声如约而至撞进了耳畔，像河岸奔放绚丽的烟火爆炸声，他们都睁大双眼看着眼前的人，一时忘了正常的呼吸，瞬间乱了心率。

太近了。

金博洋反应迅速，立刻意识到自己的耳朵有点烫，他又看了看羽生结弦，对方也是一脸错愕。他试着挪开脚步从旁边走开，随后一溜烟躲进房间，仓促的很，等了许久才推开一道门缝才对半天也没说话的羽生结弦说：“……没什么事的话，就，晚安。”

……我在干什么，怎么这么蠢蠢的。金博洋对自己这个躲起来的举动感到十分羞耻且懊恼，绝望地靠在旁边的墙上。

羽生结弦缓过神来清咳一声，这个小插曲让他自己都忘了本来要对金博洋说什么，意识里只有一点点残存的另一个人的呼吸温度。他先是下意识地说了一句：“晚安。”

几秒后才想起本来意图，羽生结弦一手撑住金博洋要关上的门，快速地说；“天天，不如明天，我们在冰上见吧。”

“上冰？”金博洋透过门缝看他，一眼看到羽生结弦弯弯的眼睛。

“嗯，明天。”羽生结弦再次笑起来，“我已经非常想念滑冰的感觉了，相信天天也是。”

可不可以用彼此最熟悉的方式，让我们在这个世界重新相识呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “明天我们约会吧，依旧在老地方。”


	12. 无数个可能性

12.无数个可能性 

怎么说，上冰对金博洋来说永远具有吸引力。哪怕进入休赛季的时长连一个月都不到，哪怕自己明明想要从越来越重的训练和心理负担中挣脱出来，哪怕曾经十分渴望想要拥有一段没有任何顾虑和烦恼的假期，但他还是太想念上冰的感觉了。 

这支撑着金博洋在这个世界里寻找着自我。滑冰对他来说是很重要的事情，非常重要。重要到从他穿越过来之后的每一天都在想，我还能好好滑冰吗？ 

就算这里的世界与金博洋原本的世界并没有太大的变化，可终究与过去不同。没有人能够猜到命运的安排。金博洋只能做出最坏的打算，如果无法回到原来的世界，他也不会就此无动于衷，下个赛季、下一个比赛永远是他最在意的事情——想尽办法也要扳回本属于自己的生活。 

他还有更多要去完成的事情啊。 

当然，优秀的花滑运动员羽生结弦先生有着更强的自律觉悟，对此，目前正与他过着同居日子的金博洋深有体会。 

金博洋甚至养成了每日出去跟羽生结弦晨跑、在家里做陆地训练或者是瑜伽、听各种不同的音乐陶冶情操等等的习惯，逐渐适应了两个人的同居生活，感叹这就是他偶像羽生结弦的神奇感染力吗？跟同场竞技的偶像住在一起久了生活变得越来越热血沸腾了呢…… 

要是换作在原来的世界体验一把与偶像同居的一天，金博洋做梦都会笑醒；然而现在，他无奈地习以为常了。 

前两天下了几场雨，他们被迫待在家里，只好继续追番打游戏，等到今天天晴时才出门计划着去冰场。金博洋戴上黑框眼镜和口罩，顺手给羽生结弦戴上自己挑的棒球帽做乔装打扮，端详许久后满意地说了句：カッコいい（很帅），更满意看见羽生结弦听到夸赞后不好意思地点头露出的笑意。 

金博洋表面淡定，内心其实兴奋地喊了句“yeah”。曾几何时，他也想过如何才能在偶像面前展示展示自己日渐增长的日语词汇量，虽然他会的还是不多，能讲出口的也只有一点点，但能成功撩到偶像，也是挺不错的。 

比起往日的散步逛街之类的休闲活动，对他们来说去往冰场确实是个更需要注意的决定，上街之后金博洋觉得自己就像个保护大明星的经纪人或者被经纪人保护的大明星。尽管他们现在的生活过得就像退休之后的大爷们的娱乐日常，夸张到楼下的老板娘总能和晨跑的羽生结弦打上招呼聊上家常，金博洋去店里剪个头发都快要被Tony老师问“你不是说你家那位挺喜欢上次那个发型吗？今天他怎么不在这等你”这种话等等。 

就，挺接地气的。大概。 

当然了两个人又不是约去对打比赛，在休赛季期间只能找个小冰场玩玩。金博洋打算去一家以前经常去的小型冰场，询问羽生结弦的意见后对方说去哪都可以，这让金博洋怀疑自己就算把羽生结弦卖了他都会说没关系不要紧的。 

不过看着羽生结弦那张热情的笑脸，金博洋反而觉得自己才是会被拐的那一个。 

那冰场在比较偏僻的地方，比起那些商业性的、人来人往的大型冰场场所，显得有些冷清和孤寂，但并不破旧，相反还有些出乎意料地精致，更有气氛。金博洋走进冰场时想他真的很久没有来过这里了，也没有想过能在这个世界循着记忆找到它。 

“博洋像是对这里很熟悉，又不熟悉。”羽生结弦忽的说。 

“是啊，因为我很久没来了。”金博洋回道，“是一个朋友家里开的，我们以前认识。这里很少人知道，所以周末也很少人。” 

羽生结弦观察着周围，显然，这是个相对私人的冰场，仿若一个精心装修却藏进深巷的文艺书店。在冰场上的人确实不多，有的在搀扶着滑行，有的在独自琢磨步伐，互不打扰，有点像游戏里自动行走、赏心悦目的NPC，与舒缓的音乐舞蹈着放慢时间，每个人都会有故事。 

可惜的是场子太小，远远达不到比赛场地的要求，想要合乐和跳跃有点难。羽生结弦认真地思考着，看着走在前面的金博洋的背影，有种愿望破灭的遗憾，只能扼腕叹息。 

“这不是天总吗？”恰巧冰场的老朋友今天就在这里，看看金博洋后高兴地挥了挥手走过来，顺便问道：“今天又跟朋友一起过来啊？” 

金博洋愣了愣，顺着老朋友的目光看向了身后的羽生结弦，意识到那句话中的“朋友”可能指的就是羽生？那为什么叫“又”？随后他才反应过来可能是因为这个世界的金博洋经常来这里，或者跟他一样也带着羽生结弦一块来这里玩，因此才会有这样的对话。 

心情一瞬间变得挺复杂的，他也说不清。 

金博洋很久没跟老朋友聊天，也不知道说些什么，只好寒暄几句。等到上了冰之后听见羽生结弦问起方才那件事，金博洋便简单地解释了一番。 

“他认错人了，还以为我还是这个世界的金博洋呢，他说我们以前经常一起来这里玩。”金博洋慢慢地滑着，后知后觉地抬起头来，“噢我是说，是这个世界的他们以前经常一起来这里，不是我们……” 

不是我和你，是他和他。 

除了在赛场上，我也从来没有像现在这样和你站在同一个冰场上呢。 

“我明白的。”羽生结弦若有所思地点了点头，而后滑远了些，接着转过身去面对着金博洋，一段欢快的钢琴声正好跟着落进耳朵里，“不过此时此刻，就是我们，是我们正在这里，不是吗？” 

金博洋看着对他眨眼睛的羽生结弦，心里忽然放松下来，加快步子追过去，微微扬起嘴角：“说来也是。” 

说来也奇妙，自从他们那天把话说开之后，他们之间的相处越来越自然随意。金博洋也逐渐没有了被“天降男朋友”的所束缚的恐惧——据说都要怪他跟原本世界的羽生结弦相处根本就没有多少谈恋爱的感觉——就算曾经有好几个因为这些事而难以入眠的夜晚，现在却因为知道了彼此隐瞒的真相而觉得没什么大不了的。 

还是因为到了另一个世界能有你的陪伴而感到无比庆幸吧。 

哪怕他们的关系变得奇奇怪怪。 

直到如今，他们也没怎么提过这个世界的他们在恋爱的事实——在原来的世界里，金博洋压根没想过这些，他从来没想过能跟羽生结弦发生点什么故事。 

金博洋的想法总是很纯粹，或者说是更单纯，心思都放在一件事上——滑好节目，登上最高领奖台。大多数时候他并不会特别在意别的事或人，除非不得不直面许多逃避不了的问题。很长一段时间，羽生结弦对他而言是同场竞技的对手、是前辈，是偶像，是一个时代引领者，是榜样和前进的方向，他没有别的想法。 

虽然他经常会被身边的人调侃，亦或是因为他跟羽生之间的互动而产生过些许想法，但这都是正常的，每个人都会有。在原来的世界里没有人当真，连金博洋自己都知道不可能。 

他以为他们能当一辈子的好朋友已经是很棒的事情了。 

金博洋缓慢地贴着挡板滑着，与冰场上其他的人擦肩而过，无意识地盯着羽生结弦的背影，目光紧紧地停留在对方身上，久久不曾离开，直到与滑过来的羽生结弦对视片刻，心瞬间像漏跳一拍。 

这一刻，他太熟悉了。 

此时此刻，成千上百的画面浮现在脑海里，你熟悉的身影，声音，回眸，与无数个与你相见的时刻重合—— 

“怎么了？”羽生结弦先是向他挥了挥手，再出声问。 

金博洋眨了眨眼，慌忙地摇摇头，“没事没事。” 

“真的吗？”羽生结弦凑过来仔细瞧瞧，“跟博洋待久了，我应该还是比较能看懂博洋的表情的吧。” 

金博洋快步地滑走，转头冲羽生结弦做了个逗趣的鬼脸，“你猜不到。” 

“是吗？”羽生结弦追过去，“大概是因为我还没有学好‘博洋研究课’吧。” 

“哪有这种课程啊！”金博洋哭笑不得。 

羽生结弦笑起来，“有的哦。” 

金博洋想起来同样穿过来的羽生结弦有着bug一样存在的备忘录，还以为是指这个，刚想反驳说那里头记录起来的这个世界的金博洋又不是他，却又想起那天晚上羽生结弦拥抱他时说出的真诚自白，一时之间也不知道羽生结弦究竟是什么意思了。 

唯一可以确认的是，羽生今天真的很开心。 

连带着金博洋也逐渐放开了，滑了几圈，默默地看着一直滑在他前面一些的羽生结弦的背影，也跟着开心起来。 

用这一刻何必担忧未来呢，只要在冰上，身边还有熟悉的身影，一切也许没有这么糟糕。 

金博洋真是个容易满足的傻小孩。 

“不知道为什么，忽然想起好多年前的事。”羽生结弦再次转头对着金博洋道。 

“什么事？”金博洋疑惑地问。 

“许多许多的比赛……还有很多朋友。” 

“为什么突然想起？” 

“因为我庆幸着在这个世界里我还能继续滑冰。”羽生结弦对着博洋微笑着，“有的时候也会害怕啊，如果一觉醒来却来到了别的、完全陌生的世界，都不知道怎么办才好了。” 

羽生结弦的话深深戳中了金博洋的心，他也这样想过的——如果他到了其他的世界呢，如果身边的人都变了，如果他不能滑冰了，如果他孤身一人…… 

说不定他们就不相遇了。 

那他们就是两条真正永无交集的平行线了。 

他们又若即若离地沿着平行的路线滑着，而后像两块磁石一样慢慢地靠拢在一起。 

“又或者是还有无数个可能性使我们相遇。可能是换了世界，换了时间线，换了关系，换了身份……嘛，穿进东京食尸鬼的世界是不是也有可能啊。”羽生结弦神情严肃又中二，甚至真的在认真分析，“毕竟现在已经打破了我对世界的认知。” 

金博洋被羽生结弦最后一句话逗笑了，“那我还得想尽办法活下来，哪有现在这么轻松啊。” 

“异想天开也是被允许的。”羽生结弦跟着金博洋一起笑起来，索性停在挡板前继续说着，看着金博洋向他滑过来，稍微挪了挪身体让出位置，叹口气无奈道，“我们可是被命运的玩笑砸中，被迫安排的人啊……” 

虽然羽生结弦的语气这样轻松，但金博洋听得出其中的万千思绪——也只有他听得出。 

金博洋靠在挡板前，撑着膝盖看了一眼羽生结弦的侧脸，随后直起身与羽生一同并肩站着，静静地看与他们无关的路人在面前匆匆滑过，而他们像是从始至终都像这样站在一起。 

“也许……没有这么糟糕。” 

在金博洋印象里，羽生很少在他面前露出这样感伤的表情，这让他觉得被信任、被依赖。 

他们在这世界上，仿佛站在无垠大海之上的孤岛，只能拥有彼此。 

冰场的音乐忽然换了，开头前奏的混杂音效覆盖着全场，如同暴雪将至。羽生结弦闭着的眼顺势睁开，微微侧过脸看了看金博洋，扬起头说：“就算是无法预测的明天，但是……” 

仍然未知的路途，无法掌控的未来，如梦一般的世界，脚下真实的触感，和身边的他…… 

还有很多很多没有实现的愿望。 

“但我在这里，并不是孤独一个人呢。” 

——我只有你了。 

这感觉有多奇妙呢？ 

你到了奇怪的世界，亲人和朋友都变了，天大地大，茫茫人海，你可以信任和依靠的人只有身边这个他。他和他的过往你已经无法参与，未来的故事你也无法探知。 

只有一件事是无法改变的，如今一同并肩站着的正是我们啊。 

“我们。”金博洋忽然咬重音节小声道，声音却被冰刀滑过的刺耳声所掩盖过去，羽生结弦并没有听到，仍然像感知到什么似的看向金博洋。片刻后他们重新并肩滑行着，却不说话。 

无论会到什么地方，我们都会为立足当下的自己而奋斗吧。 

就算被命运安排，也不能服输——

即使到了另一个世界，我们还是我们啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛and天：即使穿越了也不能阻挡我滑冰！！（大声bb）


	13. 笑

13.笑

在冰场待了一段时间，金博洋觉得好多了，心情就像是鱼重新回归大海一般舒适，至少再没有当初得知自己穿到这个世界的时候那样感到焦虑郁闷。

又或者，是因为身边有人抚平了他所有不安。

金博洋滑了一圈又回到原地，除了滑行之外他也不做别的事，总不能在这里滑痛快了直接来个3A暴露自己是专业运动员的身份吧……可不蹦他又不舒坦，这么想想他伤心地一叹气，双手插进连帽衫的口袋里，脚下冰刀一个刹车转了个身，一眼就看到在不远处正跟一个小孩聊天的羽生结弦——等等，看这架势，该不会是在教小朋友吧？！

“大哥哥，你刚才滑的好好看，我要怎样才能跟你一样厉害？”小朋友睁着亮晶晶的眼睛，语气软软地问着特地弯下腰听他说话的羽生结弦，而后看见滑过来的金博洋跟羽生结弦互看了一眼，又礼貌地朝他问好，“大哥哥，你也好酷啊！”

金博洋听见这话不禁一笑，他跟羽生结弦为了不暴露都戴着口罩，只能露出一双弯弯的眼眸。他再次看向羽生结弦，眼神示意这怎么回事，羽生结弦也笑起来，解释道：“刚刚碰到的，是个喜欢滑冰的孩子，在不小心摔倒时稍微帮了一下，他很可爱哦。”

“这样啊。”金博洋点点头，转头去看小朋友，猜测小朋友才六七岁，发现身边也没人陪着他，弯下腰不放心地问道，“小朋友，你一个人？”

“不是呀！”小朋友语气欢快地回答，“妈妈陪我一起来的，不过她刚去接电话了，今天她好不容易抽出时间陪我出来玩。”

金博洋心想小朋友警惕性也太低了，他们可是两个陌生人，怎么可以直接把情况说出来，他耐心地说：“小朋友，你跟我们都不熟呀，以后不要轻易跟陌生人聊太多哦。不过这些事我们也都不会说出去的。”

“啊？”小朋友疑惑地歪了下头，“连好看的大哥哥也不能说吗？”

“不可以。”金博洋抬手做了个交叉的手势，“妈妈和你的信息都是要保密的。”

“好吧！”小朋友理解地点点头，“老师也有教过这些，可是……我经常在这里玩……”

金博洋被他小心翼翼的神情逗笑了，和羽生结弦对视一眼，换了个话题问小朋友：“那你很喜欢滑冰咯？”

“是啊！”小朋友兴奋地在原地滑了一圈，“我的偶像是金博洋哥哥！你知道他吗？”

诶？金博洋听到自己的名字，还以为自己听错了，虽然他平时有些自恋，但真的听见有人当着他的面这样说，还是太容易让他感到羞涩。

他不好意思地挠挠头不知道怎么回应，反倒是羽生结弦笑得很开心，抢答道：“我知道！他是很厉害的花滑选手哦！”

小朋友顿时像找到了志同道合的小伙伴，伸出手做了个蜘蛛侠的招牌动作，羽生结弦也立即摆出同款手势，两个人对过暗号，再次笑起来。被一顿操作看愣住的金博洋捂着脸哭笑不得，默默地举起手也做了个动作，心想被讨论的就是他本人，怎么就这么好笑又羞耻呢？

“对了！”小朋友挥着手又激动地道，“我还喜欢羽生结弦！他超厉害的！”

金博洋一听羽生结弦的名字，这下轮到他来劲了，立马举手道：“你说的对！我也很喜欢——”

附和着小朋友的话，金博洋沉浸在和小朋友说着共同话题的气氛中，没能及时发现身边的羽生结弦忽然放下手望向他看了一会，眼里的惊讶慢慢融进些许温柔，垂下眼笑着。

两个大朋友和一个小朋友很快就因一场奇妙的“偶像粉丝见面会”而相识，小朋友既期待又忐忑地跟他们分享挑战新跳跃的心得，羽生结弦认真地听着，适当地向小朋友提出一些建议还不断鼓励他，笑的眼睛弯如月牙，一个劲地鼓掌。

金博洋则在一旁静静地看着他们，时不时看向耐心教导的羽生结弦，发现羽生结弦真的太会夸人了，像是恨不得把赞美和幸福都送给身边的人，温暖的，总是带着笑容，让人忍不住跟着他一起向往所有美好的事。

和羽生一起比赛的日子，金博洋也是一直倍受鼓舞的。即使曾经因为羽生过分耀眼而让他一度产生想远离的想法、不愿被那灿烂的荣耀与遥不可及的差距所刺伤，可最后他还是会不由自主地被世界上独一无二的羽生结弦所吸引，还是会因为对方鼓励的拥抱和对视想靠近。

无论是谁，都会很喜欢很喜欢温柔的人吧。

这是他不曾亲眼见过的羽生结弦，就在他的眼前。金博洋想，哪怕记录羽生结弦的视频照片文字描述有这么多这么多，哪怕和羽生结弦在一起比赛这么多年，哪怕如今他们的距离变得如此之近，可每一个不曾见过的、笑着哭着的羽生结弦，他都好想看看，他都好想牢牢地记在心里。

如果不是这场穿越，他又怎么能接触这样的羽生结弦。不仅仅是在赛场上匆匆擦肩而过的羽生结弦，不仅仅是只会给他礼貌拥抱的羽生结弦，不仅仅是无限趋近而没有再多交集的羽生结弦，不仅仅是隔着屏幕远在千里之外的羽生结弦，不仅仅是触之不及的羽生结弦……

是真实的、能够触碰到的、就在他面前的羽生结弦。

真的就像一场绝无仅有的美梦。

金博洋举起手机，趁羽生结弦不注意拍了一张背影，他看着这张照片又翻看着之前给羽生结弦和猫咪拍下的照片，近乎怔然地看着羽生结弦的笑脸，想，梦会醒吗？

他想试试，如果哪一天他回到了原来的世界，这张照片会消失吗？如果消失了，他会忘掉吗？

如果会忘掉这一切，我该怎么记起来呢？

“妈妈！”小朋友的声音将金博洋的思绪拉回来，抬头看到小朋友滑向挡板外的一个衣着精致的女士身边，正高兴地讨论着什么，随后小朋友转头看向他们，像是跟妈妈介绍着他今天认识的大朋友。

羽生结弦恰好滑到金博洋身边，和他一起对点头示意的女士挥手回应，不多时小朋友滑过来向他们说明他要回去了，随手还送他们一包口味不同的棒棒糖和一袋薯片作为谢礼，在他们推辞的时候赶紧一溜，期待他们以后再见。

他们最后只收下一小包棒棒糖，羽生结弦反复看了看拿着的小礼物，无奈摇头道：“虽然不太好意思收下……这还是我第一次出来玩收到这样的礼物呢。”

“小孩跑太快了，不然就可以还回去了。”金博洋同样感到无奈，又朝羽生结弦眨眼，“不过这可是羽生教练今天的‘工资’啊，多有纪念意义！”

“不是哦，”羽生结弦附和着，刻意加重语气，“是和金教练一起得到的‘工资’呢。”

金博洋看见羽生结弦表现出来的欢喜，开玩笑道：“要不要好好装起来放着啊？”

“这么一说，确实应该的。”羽生结弦笑着捏捏糖果包装，点头同意道。

“那怎么可以，会过期融掉的，那就浪费了！”金博洋佯装生气，一把抢过糖果像抱孩子一样护着并一步滑远，“要拍下来纪念一下——”

于是两个人为了一袋糖果追了几圈，冰场的人都看着他们笑，直到最后他们齐齐趴在挡板上笑着，玩了太久一起蹲着休息。

还是滑冰有意思！这一天有爽到的金博洋哈哈哈地笑着，偷偷摘下戴着有些闷热的口罩打算等会再戴回去，他笑嘻嘻地转头看羽生结弦，却发现羽生结弦一直在看着他。

金博洋心下一紧，怔了几秒才抬手摸了摸脸颊，搞不清羽生结弦为什么突然看他，眼神还莫名挺深情的，他疑惑地问：“怎、怎么了？我脸上有啥东西吗？”

羽生结弦没有立即搭话，只是又看了一眼博洋，才弯起眉眼说：“是我又看到了博洋的笑容，松了一口气。”

“什么？”金博洋不解。

“不知道为什么，总觉得博洋有很多藏着的心事。”羽生结弦放轻声音道，“虽然来到这个世界之后也看到了博洋很多的笑容，可总让人觉得有一些勉强……”

金博洋什么时候是真心的笑，什么时候是客套的笑，什么时候是害羞的笑，什么时候是勉强的笑，羽生结弦想他应该都能分的清楚。

在赛场上他们是同场竞技的对手，没有谁能比一个运动员更懂运动员，他们可以惺惺相惜，可以在赛后互相鼓励，可以做永远的好朋友，可以用拥抱和眼神作交流，也可以一句话也不说就懂得对方的所有。

可若是场下从未接触过的、另一面的你，又该怎么接近呢？

金博洋咽了咽口水，默默地戴回口罩不想让羽生结弦看见他的表情，下意识想说那是因为我一直在纠结你到底是哪个羽生，毕竟忽略心动经历和告白程序就凭空出现一个自己的男朋友，这个人还是你，怎么想都很让他纳闷吧。

正当金博洋还在斟酌怎么组织语言回答这个问题，又听见羽生结弦开口问：“是因为我的问题，博洋才会有这么多苦恼吗？”

这是金博洋知道又不知道的事。羽生结弦总是这样，替别人着想，发自内心地希望所有人都能因为他而稍微感到一点幸福和快乐，如果是博洋的话，那他更希望能让博洋感到更多的幸福和快乐，可倘若博洋正是因为他而苦恼烦忧，这是他最不想看到的结果。

如果是那样的话，他该怎么办呢？

或许他可以从容不迫地面对质疑和非议，也可以坦然接受失败和事与愿违，可唯独在金博洋面前，他觉得这一切都没有这么简单，或许，感情本身就是极其复杂的，而他还解不出这个问题的答案。

“有个问题我一直想问博洋。”羽生结弦深呼吸，仿佛下了好大的决心才决定将心里的疑问问出来，“博洋好像也一直没有跟我说呢。”

“你知道我也在这里的时候，是什么样的心情呢？”

“你会高兴吗？或者失落，现在站在你面前的人……是我。”

羽生结弦头一次觉得自己想说的话无法准确表达真正想说的意思，他眼神移开只盯着脚下的冰面，缓缓道。

“或者说，你是怎么看我的呢？天天。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真喜欢笑着的他们啊，可爱。

**Author's Note:**

> ·尽力写快一点点，期待评论，感谢w


End file.
